Air Grigori
by Kaitmiller17
Summary: The Air Grigori is the most feared airship in the sky. They are rarely ever challenged and no one survives an ecounter with the Grigori...until today.
1. Chapter 1

There is a pirate who is feared above all. This pirate is the Captain of the Grigori; the fastest airship in the sky. No one knows what the Captain looks like for no ship has ever challenged the Grigori and lived. And come too close? That's as good as a challenge. So, the first rule of the sky is to run when you see the yellow masts of the Grigori.

"Captain Albarn, preparations are finished for deployment."

"Excellent. And Liz, would you like to come with me?"

"B-but doesn't Tsubaki always go with you?"

"Yes. But we would both enjoy your company. And bring your sister along too."

"Thank you, I'll fetch her."

Liz leaves the Captain alone in her quarters. The Captain changes from her pantaloons, blouse and corset and into a worn, ankle length, black dress. A few soft knocks come to the door.

"Maka?"

"Come in!"

Tsubaki enters, hair in a high ponytail and wearing a dress much like Maka's but brown. She is holding up the dress at the front and tripping over it every few steps. She smiles at her childhood friend and Captain.

"I thought we could help each other."

Maka smiles back and nods.

"I was just thinking the same thing. Now, turn around, Liz said the dummy ship is ready."

Tsubaki turns and Maka ties her corset tightly. They switch positions and Tsubaki ties Maka's.

"Alright, let's go."

The two girls make their way down the long hall to a ladder that leads to the deck of the ship.

The ship resides in a large cave. The cave serves as a hiding place while the Captain trades in the Black Market. Hiding the ship is necessary in order to keep Maka's identity as the Captain of the Grigori a secret.

Awaiting them on deck is a small airship as well as Liz and Patti who have changed just like Maka and Tsubaki.

"Alright, so, since you two have never done this, we have a couple of rules we have to follow when we go to shore."

Maka looks pointedly at Liz and Patti and they both nod.

"You can't call me Captain. Just call me Maka. Act feminine and weak and try to speak as properly as possible and without as much slang as possible. Basically, while we're on the streets, don't give away that you're a pirate. Keep a concealed weapon just in case. Pretty girls like us can sometimes get into trouble, though I don't expect any today because there are four. And lastly, when we enter the market, do not speak. Only I will do so. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Liz answers for both her and her younger sister, who is hidden half behind her.

"Aye then, let's go."

Maka climbs aboard and the other three follow her lead into the ship. She takes her seat at the controls and takes off, making her way out of the cave and towards the shore.

"Alright, ladies, we'll go through town and the boys will take the ship to the market."

They climb out and begin to make their way through the town together, chatting lightly and with lots of laughter.

A man takes notice of Maka and steps into her field of vision.

"Hey there, miss."

Maka nods to the man but keeps walking. He grabs her wrist and turns her so she faces him.

"I'm talking to you."

Maka, being the essence of calm, puts on a timid smile.

"I'm awfully sorry. I'd stop and chat but we're late and in a hurry." She rambles her words together. "I'm afraid we lost track of time and need to be getting home."

Tsubaki joins in on the ruse.

"Her father isn't very understanding when she's late, he's a very strict man, please let us be on out way."

Unfortunately the man doesn't leave them and his grip only tightens onto Maka's wrist.

She sighs heavily. "I was hoping we would last longer without drawing attention to ourselves."

The man is utterly confused. Maka's sudden lack of fear and abundance of confidence not being what he expected.

"So, why, even though there are four of us, did you come after me?"

"What?"

"Oh, never mind, my deductions were just off I guess."

She draws back her free hand quickly and punches him square in the nose. He lets go of her wrist and covers his now bloody face with his hands. Maka takes the opportunity the kick him hard in the balls and is already walking again when his knees hit the dirt.

Tsubaki follows her and, after a moment of surprise, Liz and Patti to too, trotting to catch up then walking closely beside them.

Maka turns to the two newcomers.

"I'm sorry about that. I thought your first trip would be a little less eventful."

"It's fine, you warned us beforehand."

"We're almost there."

They enter into a small shop and walk down a staircase in the back. The stairs open up into a large room taking up the basements of several shops. The room looks much like a Bazaar with its rows of stalls. Maka walks straight to a stall where an old man is sitting, sipping a cuppa. She stops in front of him and he looks up, a bright smile on his face.

"I was wonder where you were."

"It has been a while. Were you worried about me?"

"Well, I suppose. I do make my best trades with you, after all."

"And here I thought you cared for me."

"Well, you're not someone anyone needs to worry about."

Maka has always traded with the old man, building loyalty with him. She has grown to love the quick banter with him and genuinely cares for him as well.

"Well, I have a large load today."

"Wonderful."

He turns to a buy behind him in the stall and motion to him. The boy quickly rushes off towards the back of the Market. The man stands and makes his way in the same direction at a leisurely pace, with Maka and the girl walking just a step behind him.

They walk up another set of stairs and to an area outside, completely enclosed by buildings. Several ships are scattered around and, up above, the dummy ship is preparing to land, just getting permission.

When the ship lands, two crew members step out and open up a hatch to the hol.

The old man climbs in and assesses the cargo, an approving look on him face. He climbs down and walks towards Maka, a sly grin spreading onto his lips.

Maka figures that the man has always known they were crew members of the Grigori. She also knows that he would never say anything, being that she is his best trader. The only secret she has managed to keep the man fro figuring out is that she is Grigori's Captain. He assumes that she is just the Captain's favourite whore. Though all of this knowledge was given without words, she is sure that it is all true.

He walks over to her and whispers in her ear, voice low, so that no one else can hear.

"I've always guessed who you were, and I think you know that, but now I'm sure. There are some very unique items here, some of which I sold to the Skyhawk only last week. But, last I heard, it was the Grigori who took them out."

"This is why I only come to you."

"I'm certainly not the only one who wonders, but, would you tell me who you're Captain is?"

Maka smiles to him.

"He trusts me, so I can't tell you. I've worked hard to get in this position and I'm not about to give it up."

"A man can hope, but I understand. It _is_ one of the greatest mysteries of the sky."

"When you're on your deathbed, I will tell you. I promise to do so."

"You are a very sweet girl, and sharp too. No wonder why your Captain likes you."

"Aye.

"Alright, let's trade."

They make their trade item by item. It is fair to both parties an soon Maka is steering the Grigori out of its hiding spot in the cave.

"You girls were wonderful for your first time. If you wish, I would love to have you come with us from now on when we trade.

Liz smiles and nods, speaking for her and Patti, "Thank you, we will come with you."

"Wonderful, now go get ready, we're having a celebration tonight. Alert the crew below deck as well, please."

"What is the celebration for?"

"Well, my old friend gave us something strong to drink and I have my eye on a bottle of rum."

Liz can't help but laugh and is almost immediately followed by the other three.

"I'll go tell everyone then."

"Brilliant."

Liz and Patti go below deck and Maka continues to fly the Grigori and chat with Tsubaki.

An hour before dusk, when they are far out to sea, Maka yells to those on deck.

"Alright mates! Prepare to land!"

The crew members work like gears in a clock, preparing and then landing the Grigori in the calm summer waters.

Maka leaves the controls and starts to walk down the steps to the main deck.

"Alright, time to drink!"

"Captain, I see a ship!"

"Shit. Everyone to your stations!"

Despite the moment of calm, the crew is just as quick taking the ship up as normal. The ship lifts and canons are loaded, ready for any oncoming attack.

Maka is back at her controls, holding the ship steady. She turns to Tsubaki, who she always has at her side.

"This pisses me off. They're messing with our drink time and they're probably just going to run when they notice us anyways."

"We could always just shoot them down. Go after them now, instead of waiting."

"Hm, this is why you're my first mate!"

"I thought it was because when we started this crew, you were the only one who could fly a ship."

"And I'm the best fighter."

"Aye, and I'm a wee bit to calm and sweet to be a Captain."

"Exactly, but you're brilliant too! And of course, I love you."

"Aye, now make your orders, Captain."

"Crew! We're going to attack! Hopefully they'll have some more rum and we can _really_ celebrate!"

The crew erupts into cheers and Maka turns the ship towards the enemy. She turns up the engines and they pick up speed quickly, soon going full speed. She steers the ship to come up beside the enemy so as to fire the cannons at them. The other ship does not try and retreat and actually comes towards the Grigori at a decent speed.

Both ships slow and stop side-by side, the Grigori with their cannons loaded and ready to fire. Maka is a bout to yell down to the cannoneers but stops when she sees a bording plank drop down on the enemy ship. The plank dropping surprise her enough but when only two men step onto the plank with no swords drawn, instead of a group of weapon ready pirates, she can't believe her eyes.

Her crew goes to push off the plank from their deck and she finally jumps into action.

"Stop! Fire, Thunder, don't drop the plank!"

They listen and take a step back from it.

Maka walks down the stairs from her controls deck, Tsubaki by her side and stops in front of the plank. They men stand, coming no further than just stepping onto the plank.

"State your purpose."

Her voice rings smooth and authoritative across the space between the ships.

"Parlay."

They man in front calls out.

"Ye wish to see our Captain."

"Well, who doesn't wish to meet the Captain of the Grigori?"

"So, you are the Captain of this ship."

"Yes and this is my first."

He motions to the blue haired boy behind him.

"Come forth."

The two walk to the Grigori and step off the plank into a half-circle space surrounded by crew members.

"Why do ye seek parlay?"

"You should just run along and get your Captain for me. My words are for him."

"The Captain is among us, so please, let us here what you have to say."

Soul looks around to the faces of the crew members, trying to gauge who the Captain could be.

"I want to challenge him to a duel. Just a simple swords match. It would be a shame to do battle and put even a scratch on this beauty.

"I take pride in my Grigori. I accept, but I hope you know this is a fight to the death."

He stands completely stunned and when he finally regains some control over his gaping jaw, he speaks.

"Y-you're the Captain?"

Some of the Grigori members chuckle.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"I- you- you're a woman."

"And you're a man, though I won't hold that against you. So please, step forward."

Maka takes off her hat and jacket and hand them both to Tsubaki. Tsubaki takes the leather cord from her own hair and ties up Maka's waist length blonde locks into a high ponytail as she rolls up her own sleeves.

The other Captain takes off his jacket and hat as well, revealing the messy white hair beneath.

Maka draws her sword and bows.

"Captain Albarn of the Grigori."

The new Captain draws his sword and bow too.

"Captain Evans of the Eater."

They but their blades out nearly tip-to-tip.

"I'd like to know your first name."

"If you last long enough I might tell you."

"Mine is Soul."

Maka makes her first strike, sliding his forearm. Soul blocks her next strikes and their duel becomes a dance. One strike, the other blocks and counters, then they repeat.

Though Soul is a good fighter, Maka is better. She goes easy on him for another minute, testing out different areas of weakness before deciding to end the fight. She quickly disarms him and holds both swords to his neck.

"You're a decent swordsman, but you still have to die now. No one must know who I am, my trades depend on that fact."

"What if I give you something?"

"What could you possibly give me to spare your life?"

"Myself."

"A Captain would rather die then gives themselves up and abandon their ship."

"Well, how many men do you see on my ship?"

Maka looks over the ship quickly, not seeing a single motion.

"None on deck."

"There aren't any below deck either."

"Why are you here?"

"To meet you of course. You see, we stowed away and stole this ship and I'm sure the crew isn't very happy at the moment. We\d like to get rid of the ship as soon as possible but had to find you first."

"Are you disappointed?"

"In you? No, in fact I'm more impressed."

"Because the Captain ruling the sky is a woman?"

"Yes, you said so yourself. Your trade depends on people not knowing you're the Captain. You know better than I do that men don't listen to women easily."

"Aye. But I still have to kill you."

"You would have killed me already if you were sure, but I could be of use to you."

"Fine, I'll decide later. Tie these two up on the centre mast and prepare for departure. We'll fly south out of sight of this ship then land."

The crew follows the orders immediately. Soul watches the hustle and bustle intently until the ship is landed again and Maka comes back down.

A crew member sets a chair down in front of Soul and Maka sits down.

"So, what do I do with you?"

She sits in a pondering silence for a moment before her face lights up in enjoyment.

"Wow, you're beautiful when you smile, not that you weren't befo-"

"Shut up. You-" she points to the blue-haired boy, "what's your name?"

"Black Star."

"You will be with Tsubaki in the kitchen. She is _my_ first so if you lay a finger on her, I will personally castrate you, hurt her, and you're dead. Understood?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Harvar, Ox, untie him and escort him to the kitchen."

They nod and take his down.

"Your first mate works in the kitchen? Isn't that a little undignified?"

"Shut it, you bastard. She spends most of the day with me but cooks dinner because she loves to and because everyone else loves her food. But you, you unfortunate sack of worms, with be working along side me for the next while."

"Is it because you've grown to like me?"

"I just think it wise not to let you out of my sight."

He looks over her body. "And I'm not letting you out of mine-"

Maka takes no time at all to punch him in the face.

"Make another comment like that and I'll aim a little lower."

He grimaces and moves his jaw to test out the damage. Deciding it not too bad he gets over it.

"So what exactly do _you_ do?"

"A lot."

Maka kneels down off the chair and starts to untie his ropes. Her large breasts push against him as she reaches behind him to work out the knot and he can't help but smirk.

She stands and puts out her hand to help him up; pulling him to his feet when he accepts.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"Good, neither am I. Tsubaki will be making dinner now and it's too late to do anything else. Tsubaki will spend the day tomorrow working Black Star in the kitchen and you'll spend all day with me, but now, we could just be off to bed. You'll be sleeping with me."

Soul's jaw goes slack until he rethinks his perverted thought. He follows Maka below deck and to the last door of the long hallway, where she turns to face him.

"Wait here a moment."

She disappears into the room and when she opens the door again she is wearing a ridiculously thin and short night gown.

"Come in."

He hesitantly steps into the room and once far enough inside Maka closes the door again.

"You sleep on that cot."

She motions to one against the wall, opposite to that of a bed.

"Thought you didn't trust me."

"I don't. That's why you're in here."

"What if I try to kill you in your sleep?"

"Key word is _try._"

She crawls into bed and looks over to Soul.

"You better get in now; I'm turning the lights out."

He obeys; stripping off his shirt and pulling a blanket over him on the cot.

Maka throws a boot and hits the light switch across the room.

"Do you do that every night?"

"Yes."

"And-"

"Go to sleep."

He doesn't say anything more.

He waits for the change in breathing that comes 20 minutes later that signals sleep. He waits 20 more minutes and finally goes to make a move.

He sits up in his cot and by the time his feet hit the floor Maka has a revolver cocked and pointed to where she knows his head is.

"What are you doing?"

Her voice is groggy but still carries a growl and authority.

"Just testing your reflexes and I have to say, they're brilliant."

Maka cocks the gun and rolls back over, grunting heavily.

"Go. The fuck. To sleep."

"Yes Mam."

"Call me Sir."

"Yes _Sir_."

Soon both of their breathing slows and their bodies are over come with sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A pillow hits Soul square in the face. He shoots up out of sleep and looks around with wide eyes.

"What the hell?!"

Maka its on her bed already dressed in shorts, knee high, laced boots with socks peeking of the tops, a blouse and a bustier, and is rolling up her cuffs.

"Get up. We're going to eat."

He gets up, his white hair disheveled and his pants wrinkled, and throws his shirt back on.

"Hurry. You're wasting daylight."

He grunts but follows her out, keeping a close pace behind her.

They walk down the hallway, past the ladder leading to the deck and to the other end. The hall opens up into a large dining room with rows of tables and benches.

Maka spots Tsubaki and Black Star a quickly makes her way over to them, taking a seat beside them at on of the long tables. Soul sits right beside her.

Food is in bowls in the centers of the tables, along with stakes of plates. Maka takes a plate and starts to fill it, Soul following suit and filling up his own.

They eat is silence; Soul not quite awake despite the early morning battering while Maka's mind is already reeling with thoughts. When Tsubaki and Black Star finish they get up to leave.

"Tsu."

Tsubaki looks to Maka, her eyes holding question. A silent conversation passes between them as they speak one out loud.

"Meet us later?"

"On deck?"

"Yes."

Maka frowns, sadness filling her eyes. Tsubaki tries to give Maka a reassuring smile but it comes out sad as well.

Tsubaki finally turns and leaves with Black Star following close behind her.

"What's she meeting us for?"

"You don't even know what we're doing before she meets us. Shouldn't you be worrying about that?"

"So, what are we doing?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Soul gives Maka an annoyed look but she ignores it and finishes up her breakfast.

She rises from her seat and Soul stands too. They leave the dinning room and walk back down the hall, climbing the ladder to the main deck on after the other.

Maka comes up first and looks around until she finds what she needs.

"Ox. Sword."

"Yes Sir."

He throws a sword to Maka; her expertly catching its handle. She flips it so she is holding the blade and gives it to Soul who just came over the top of the ladder behind her.

He tests out its weight in his hand before gripping the handle firmly.

"Are you sure you trust me with this?"

"You wouldn't be able to do anything if you tired. Now, get ready."

Maka draws her own sword and points it towards Soul.

Several crew members have gathered to watch the occurrence.

"Ox. Tie my hand."

Ox walks over, loops a rope around Maka's waist and ties her arm behind her back.

The gather crew members laugh.

"Hey, Captain! Don't go too hard on the new guy."

"You know that's no fun Harvar. I didn't go easy on any of you."

She gives a shit-eating grin and makes her first strike. Soul blocks and tries to counter to Maka's weak side. She ducks and uses her sword to deflect the sword over her head. She kicks Soul's feet out and is quickly on him; one foot pinning his sword, her other knee on his chest and the tip of her sword poking into his neck.

He lies and she sits, panting.

"How- the hell- did you just- do that?"

Maka gets up, sheaths her sword and offers Soul her hand. He takes it and she helps pull him up.

"Let's go again."

"Shit," he breathes out.

She doesn't let him rest and she quickly redraws he sword and attacks.

They strike and counter is a smooth dance, Maka simply toying with him until she decides to take him down. She swings hard, causing Soul to duck. She takes the opportunity to roll over his back, quickly turning when she lands and pulling him back towards her by drawing in his neck with her blades edge.

She whispers huskily into his ear, "You're too slow."

Soul's breath hitches in reaction to Maka's voice and the feeling of her breasts up against his back.

"God damn woman."

"Alright, lets go."

They continue to fight, not stopping until mid-day. Soul manages to get in a few good strikes, nailing Maka in the gut and in the side, but Maka still takes him down; using her lithe body to dodge and manoeuvre around him.

After one final duel, Maka lands straddling Soul's waist, their sweaty bodies pressed together and their faces almost as close.

"Can I cut in?"

Maka turns her face from Soul's to see Tsubaki holding a sword delicately in her palm with Black Star at her side.

"Aw, but I'm having so much fun kicking the new kids ass."

"That must mean he's good if you're having fun. And…I think he's older."

Maka looks back down and studies Soul's face for a moment.

"Hm. How old?"

"25."

"Damn it."

"How old are you?"

"24."

Finally Maka climbs off Soul, putting her sword away, and helps him up. She pulls him up a little too quickly and they bump chests and noses, Soul's hands going to Maka's waist as he tries to catch his balance.

Soul lets out a breathy, "sorry," and pulls away quickly.

It takes Maka a second before continuing as normal but Tsubaki notices the pause and sighs.

"Alright. Someone untie me, I'm going to need my arm for this."

The shit-eating grin returns as Ox unties the knots and the rope falls to the deck.

Ox has barely stepped away when Tsubaki makes the first strike. Maka blocks and the dance begins. Their movements are beautiful; metal glinting and blades sliding against each other. Maka strikes and Tusbaki blocks easily. However, Maka makes a low punch as Tsubaki blocks the strike; hitting her hard in the gut. Tsubaki heaves over and Maka slips to her side, pulling the sword up against her neck.

"That's- a new one."

Maka steps back and lets Tsubaki catch her breath.

"Yeah, I thought I'd try something out."

"Well, it worked, I wasn't expecting that."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's."

"Come on, Soul, Black Star."

The four go down the ladder, then down two more, finally arriving at the bottom of the ship; a large open space filled with boilers and contraptions.

"Kid! Blair!"

A purple head of hair pops out from behind a boiler.

"Hey, Blair, any problems?"

"We had a leak this morning, it sprung last night when we took of so suddenly."

Kid comes out from under a control board.

"Yeah, we're all fixed up though and everything is good to go for an attack."

"Awesome, thank you both."

"So, these are the new guys?"

"Yes. Soul," she motions to Soul, "and Black Star," she motions to him.

"Good to meet you both. Though I can't believe you tried to board us and I can't believe Captain let you live."

"Well, there are only two of them."

Kid steps forward and shakes both of their hands.

"So, have you had it out with them yet?"

"Soul and I fought all morning."

"Huh, all morning and still walking, you must have taken a liking to him."

"I suppose I have. He's a good swordsman."

"When are you fighting this one?"

He motions to Black Star.

"I guess right now." She turns to Black Star. "You okay with that?"

"Yeah, I love a good fight!"

Kid looks to Black Star.

"Well, good luck."

Maka nods to Kid and Blair then heads back up to the main deck, the other three following behind her.

As soon as they reach the deck Maka turns on Soul. She draws a small dagger from her boot as she kicks him in the side. She quickly wraps an arm around his neck, pulling him to her, and pushes the tip of the dagger to his gut.

"You always have to be ready for an attack."

"I don't think I'll ever be ready for you."

Quickly catching the double meaning she smirks.

"I'll be waiting."

Soul's eye's go wide at her words.

Maka pulls back from him and slips the dagger back into her boot.

"I want you to be prepared at all times from now on."

"I'll try."

"Good. Now can someone please bring me another sword?"

Someone, unseen by the quickly gathering group, throws a sword at Maka. She catches it and hands it to Black Star.

"Get ready."

Maka draws her sword and point it to Black Star, holding her other arm behind her back.

"I'm-"

She strikes hard, forcing the tip of his sword down. She kicks him in the ribs, effectively knocking him to his ass.

"Get up."

Maka gives him only a few seconds before striking again. This time Black Star manages to stop the first strike but gets struck down after the second. Maka stands over him; boot on his chest and sword to his throat.

She removes the sword and puts it away.

"You're a little rougher that Soul but you'll both manage not to get killed in a normal fight. Both of you be prepared for attacks at all times from Tsubaki and I."

She looks to Tsubaki who nods then to Soul and Black Star who each nod as well.

Maka finally gives Black Star her hand and helps him up, being careful not to pull him too quickly.

Maka spends the rest of the day running Soul through the ship forcing its layout, and the quickest routes between places, on him. When he doesn't move fast enough she yells at him and eventually he is gripping the outside of the ladder rungs and sliding down just like her. They only time they stop is when Maka attacks him and then finally at dinner time.

They go down to the dinning room and sit with Black Star and Tsubaki again.

"So, how's he doing?"

"Good. Black Star will b fine at lunch tomorrow without me in the kitchen."

"Good work, Black Star."

"Thanks."

He grins oafishly.

"So, Soul, how are you doing?"

"I think okay, but you'll have to ask the Captain."

Tsubaki looks to Maka expectantly.

"He's doing well. Anyone else would have tried to give up by now."

"So, you're working him hard then."

"As hard as I can."

Tsubaki laughs sweetly.

"I guess that's the only way you know how."

"Well, it's how I was taught."

After dinner Maka and Soul go back to Maka's room. She closes the door behind them and quickly draws her sword to strike at Soul. He gets his sword out just in time to block it.

"Good, you're getting better."

She strikes again and he blocks it and smoothly counters. Maka sidesteps the strike and Soul stumbles slightly. Maka kicks Soul and he falls to his stomach. He rolls to his back, readying to block Maka's neck hit, but she is already on top of him.

"Damn. Why do you always have to get on me like this?"

"I'm a girl. I have you use as much of my weight as I can. Why though? Does it bother you?"

Their faces are only inches apart and Maka's breasts are pushed up against Soul's chest.

Soul lets go of his pinned sword and moves his hands to Maka's face. He closes the last few inches between them and kisses her.

Maka melts to Soul and he takes the chance to flip them over so he is on top.

He deepens the kiss, squeezing her hips tightly and feeling her hand slide up to his back.

Their lips finally break apart and Soul and Maka just rest a stare at each other for a moment.

Soul eventually gets off of Maka and she sits up, leaning back on the palms of her hands.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"You _were_ thing. Now tell me what it was."

"I was thinking of how much I like your body against mine."

Maka stands and walks over to her bed. She climbs up and sits in the middle of it.

"Did it feel like I was pushing you away? And don't you think I could have stopped you if I wanted to?"

Soul looks to her a little wide-eyed at the statement.

Maka unlaces and takes off both of her boots, enjoying how Soul openly stares at her. She unlaces her bustier and it joins her boots on the floor, leaving her in just her blouse, shorts and socks.

"Are you coming or are you just going to let me undress myself?"

Soul quickly comes out of his frozen state and moves to the bed. He kicks off his own boots before climbing onto the bed and pushing Maka onto her back.

He swoops down and locks his mouth to hers. She kisses him back passionately, moving her hands up to entwine her fingers in his hair.

He growls into her mouth and begins to undo the buttons of her blouse. He gets through the last one a pulls her shirt open to reveal her large meaty breasts and muscular stomach.

Maka pushes him back by his shoulder to pull his shirt over his head then pulls him back down into the kiss. Soul undoes Maka shorts and pulls them off of her long legs, leaving the knee-highs on. Maka undoes Soul's pants and tugs un the top of them. He stands from the bed to strip them off and returns to his position above Maka.

When he pushes into her there is passion and pleasure in both their moans.

Soul picks up his pace quickly, thrusting into Maka hard as she moves against him.

Maka's head falls back and she growls, her grip in Soul's hair tightening as she peaks.

Soul drops his head to Maka's collar, biting into the flesh as he buries his seed into her.

Soul stays their for a moment to catch his breath before sliding out of Maka and lying down on his back beside her.

They are both a little surprised. Sex is definitely not something new to them, but they've never had sex like that before. Simply: it was fucking great. Not so simply: Something happened between beside just their bodies coming together.

"Wow."

They both lie staring at the ceiling, trying to understand what just happened.

"My thought exactly, Soul."

After a long moment Maka rolls to her stomach to look at Soul's face.

"Want to go again?"

Soul looks from the ceiling to Maka and he smiles.

"Hell yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

A very groggy Maka gets out of bed the next morning with shaky legs. She does up her shirt and buts on some underwear before waking up Soul. She smacks a pillow over his junk and leans over him.

"Come swimming with me."

He opens his eyes and looks up to her pleading face.

"No one will go with me when we're out this far."

"Why?"

"I donno…sharks and stuff."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, but I haven't ever seen one when I go swimming, so come with me."

Her eyes are big and round and she waits for his answer greedily.

"Alright, I'll go."

Maka stands straight up and Soul gets out of bed and puts his pants on.

Maka opens the door and takes off down the hall. Soul chases her, feeling his sore limbs from yesterdays running, and he makes it to the bottom of the ladder as she goes over the top.

When Soul comes up on deck he sees Maka run across the deck at full speed and sail over the edge of the ship. Soul runs and dives in after her and when he comes up she is already to him, wading smoothly in the wake of his splash.

"You ready for today?"

"What's today?"

"We'll be in the air, which means we'll be taking down another ship if we see one."

"Yeah, I guess I'm ready."

"Good."

Maka smirks before diving under the water.

Soul tries to find her but can't. He looks around, waiting for her to come up, but she doesn't resurface. He starts to worry a bit and looks around more frantically, scoping under the water for her blonde hair, soon realizing she's been under for too long.

Something wraps around his around his ankle and pulls him under the water. He comes up gasping and quickly turns to find Maka laughing her ass off at him.

"Shit. What the hell?!"

"I went for a little dive."

"How can you hold your breath that long?"

"I came up once but you weren't looking and I thought I'd take the opportunity to have some fun."

"You're a sneaky wench."

She easily ignores the comment, not much caring for what he thinks of her.

"You panicked."

"I guess so, if you ended up drowning who do you think they'd blame?!"

Maka chuckles and begins to swims backwards towards the ship.

"I suppose you're right, and it's time to head up."

Soul swims after her and is happy to climb up the rungs on the ship underneath her. Her now very see through blouse clings tightly to her chest and ass, giving him a nice view.

When they get back to Maka's room she strips down and pulls on a new blouse and a short corseted dress with socks that go almost to the tops of her thighs and her boots.

She throws some clothes to Soul; just a plain shirt and some pants.

"These are for you."

Soul nods and quickly changes into them.

They head up to the controls deck where Tsubaki is waiting with some food.

Maka laughs loudly and Tsubaki joins in.

"What am I going to do when you leave?"

"Have fun swimming and skip breakfast every day."

"I know, thank you."

A sad look crosses both o their faces but only for a moment.

"Soul, try and remind her to eat when she gets out of the water. She always has too much fun in the water and forgets to have breakfast, and she's a real pain when she forgets to eat."

"Uh- m- okay."

Maka looks to Tsubaki with intent, using words that Soul wont understand.

"We almost have enough."

"I know, and then-"

"Exactly."

Soul looks between the two."

"Enough what?"

"We can't tell you yet. You're still new-

"And not trusted, I know."

Maka sits and states to munch off of a plate. Soul takes the other plate and eat some too.

Tsubaki finally looks at what Maka is wearing and her eyes go a little wide. Maka only have a few high collared shirts and she only wears them on the special occasion that she has something to cover up; possibly a bite mark, or something along those lines.

In a very normal and conversational tone Tsubaki lets Maka know that she knows exactly what she did last night.

"Maka, you haven't worn that shirt in a while."

Maka can't help but laugh. Tsubaki is the only person she doesn't care if they know; the other crew members might think a little less of her though.

Soul tunes out of the conversation, not interested in clothes in the least.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think it's a little too soon."

"I know, but we didn't stay the night last time we were in town, and it was even a while before then that we were there. I usually go have some fun when we're there, but I didn't get to."

"You don't usually go for something on the ship."

"Nothing on the ship ever goes for me."

"That is true, what will happen after?"

"Well, it will happen again, I guess, but there's nothing of it."

"Was it good?"

"Fantastic."

Tsubaki laughs lightly.

"It must be for you to say so."

"We should get going now."

"Yes, that would be best."

"Alright crew! Let's get up in the air!"

The crew members get to work and in no time the ship is in the air.

"You steer, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki takes over the wheel and steers the ship west, the rising sun to their rear. They go high into thee clouds while keeping an eye out for other ships.

"Captain, an English ship, Northwest!"

Maka looks to see the red, white and blue flag that confirms that it is indeed and English ship.

"Maka, take over."

Maka nods to her friend and takes the wheel back; lifting the ship higher to conceal themselves into the clouds. She picks up speed and they fly for a while before coming down to search for the ship. A quick survey reveals that the ship is gone.

"Shit." Maka swears under her breath.

"What?" Soul questions.

Tsubaki gives him a grave look.

"Everyone, get ready for an attack, they're upon us!"

Crew members run to load cannons and riles, throwing extra swords and calling below deck to prepare for the fight. This system is planned perfectly with every crew member playing their own part in it.

"What's going on?"

"Their ship shouldn't be out of sight yet, which means it's in the clouds and coming for us.

Maka takes the ship down a little more and the English ship drops out of the clouds just above them.

"Shoot them down! Don't let them board!"

The Girgori halts, readying its cannons but the English ship inches closer so the edge of their deck is just above the Grigori.

The first set of cannons fire on Maka's call, hitting the ship and shaking it. Crew members immediately start to reload them.

Ladders drop off the side of the enemy's ship and fall over to the Grigori's main deck.

"Shit, they're boarding."

"Why don't you just run?"

"I will never give in. We will always fight and we will always win."

"But Captain, this is a Government ship!"

"We've fought them before and taken them down."

"Then why are you so worried?"

"I have a bad feeling, but we still can't run. Now, load your pistols and be ready to use them and your sword."

She loads her own revolver and awaits the oncoming fight.

Men start to descend the ladders, sliding down the sides like Maka taught Soul to do. They are mostly too fast to get a good shot as but Maka manages to hit a few and other fall as well. Despite that, it doesn't put a dent into the number of men sliding down.

"Soul, get down there. If your the only man up here they'll think you're the Captain and come right for you."

"But-"

"That's an order."

He nods and runs down to the main deck, leaving Tsubaki and Maka alone and meeting Black Star who has just come up from the kitchen, sword in hand.

A final ladder drops straight to the controls deck and among the chaos no one sees it fall but Maka and Tsubaki.

"Alright, we're going to lose some men today. I can't let you leave anymore."

"Maka, this should be an even bigger reason for two ships. This means that we're being targeted now. We need to start monopolizing _now_."

"We won't have enough crew members to split them into two ships and I'm not letting you be at risk Captaining another ship without me. It's too dangerous."

"We can keep them together for a while and fight like a team. Two ships, even with the amount of members we have, will be able to take down anyone that crosses our path. Think, two ships mean double the cannons. We could blast away anyone."  
"We don't have time to discuss this now."

"I know, but I'm afraid we never will. Think about it, please. You might need someone different as the other Captain but you have to do it."

"Tsubaki-"

"Now, we fight."

Maka nods, the weight of Tsubaki's words sinking into her, and watches the first man step off the ladder.

"A Colonel, Tsu we're in trouble."

"Where's your Captain? Hiding among the crew?"

Maka goes to step forward but Tsubaki steps in front of her.

"I'm the Captain."

_No Tsubaki-_

The Colonel laughs and the men who have now joined him, laugh as well.

"I highly doubt that."

"Fight me and we'll see."

"Tsu-"

Tsubaki turns to her.

"Know your place. Don't interfere."

"Fine, _Captain_, I'll fight you one-on-one. Someone kill the blonde, I don't want her causing a racket."

Tsubaki points her sword to the Colonel and they begin to fight; Tsubaki not quite matching the Colonel in skill but managing to block his hits.

Maka steps forwards but a sword blocks her way.

"No interfering, little miss."

"Bite me."

"Ooh, I'm scared."

Maka strikes at the man, initiating a fight. It doesn't take her long at all to put an end to the man's life; then another's and four more and by then she is surrounded by the last three men. She kills them, feeling no fear and no guilt. She doesn't feel the gash in her side that bleeds down of the one in her shoulder that is staining her white blouse red. She only feels rage and finally, after much spilt blood, she makes it to the fight that she is sure Tsubaki will lose; seeing her tired and battered gait and the Colonel's confidant one.

They keep fighting but Maka talks to the Colonel.

"You know your men are all dead."

"And I'm quite impressed but I'm about to kill your so-called Captain and thence fore a little busy."

"Your fight lies with me. You know the Captain should be the strongest fighter on the ship and as good as she is, I'm better than Tsubaki."

"So, you say you're the Captain know?"

He steps back from Tsubaki, halting the fight for the moment and turns to Maka.

"Aye, Tsubaki here is my first mate and I fine one too, but I am the Captain."

"How do I know that you are?"

"You had no problem fighting with her. It's time you fight me."

"You're bleeding out. I don't think I need to."

"You don't have a choice. I _will_ kill you."

Maka steps forward, towards the Colonel and putting her body between his and Tsubaki's.

"Tsu, you did wonderful. Rest now."

Tsubaki leans against the steering column, still trying to catch her breath and nursing a few gashes in her own body.

"I'm sure my crew will be finished with yours soon and will make their way up here, so, I'll want you dead by then. Let's go."

Maka points out her sword and the Colonel accepts the duel, placing out his sword as well.

Maka waits for the Colonel to move. He readies to strike at her but she hits him as his sword comes down. Her sword hits him in the chest as she sidesteps his sword. Her hit was hard and it draws blood. In this moment he realized he would lose.

Her sword is already at him again, her strike filled with the power of her anger and the determinations of her mind, slicing through his jacket to his stomach.

The Colonel gets in a good hit to Maka's thigh after she block it from hitting her torso and she takes a step back.

She starts to feel her loss of blood and know the fight needs to end now.

She strikes to his upper chest and when he blocks it and counters she punches him in the stomach. His sword still made contact though and more blood spills from Maka's arm.

He bends slightly from the punch to his stomach and Maka does the same she did to Soul once. She flips over behind him and draws him up with her sword to his neck.

"I am Maka Albarn, Captain of the Airship Grigori. I will not tolerate attacks on my crew."

She pulls the sword up hard and slices through his neck. It doesn't take long for him to go limp in her arms and she lets him fall to them deck; blooding dripping from her hands.

Maka only makes two steps towards Tsubaki before falling to her knees and only gets to meet her eyes for a secnd before everything goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

Maka awakes to blackness. She tries to look around but feels too heavy to move. She closes her eyes and loses consciousness

Maka stirs again, opening her eyes, this time, to an orange glow. Her body doesn't feel as heavy and she can manage to turn her head. She turns it to find a lit candle and Tsubaki leaning over her.

"Maka-"

She smiles and everything disappears again.

A noise wakes Maka up. She opens her eyes to the dim light of the candle again and finds Tsubki, yet again, by her side.

"Tsubaki-"

Maka tries to sit up and Tsubaki rushes to help her, eventually getting her into a leaning position against the headboard of the bed she's in. Tsubaki hands her a glass of water, making sure Maka can hold the glass before letting it go.

She drinks it greedily finding herself more than a little dehydrated.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I hurt but I guess I'm alive, right?"

"I wasn't sure if you'd make it."

"How are you?"

"I've been better but I'm feeling okay now."

"That's good. Now tell me what happened after I blacked out."

Tsubaki chuckles lightly.

"You never think of yourself first, it's always everyone else that comes to your mind, even in this state of injury."

"Please, tell me."

"Well, we took them all down. We looted their ship, dumped the bodies and I flew the ship to the cave where we've been for the last few days."

"Few day? How long have I been out?"

"It's been four days, actually."

"Four days?!"

"Yes."

"Holy shit! I've got to get up."

"Maka, you're not okay yet."

"I'm fine to get up, and I won't be stopped."

Maka tries to get from the bed and with a sigh Tsubaki helps her up. She looks over her own appearance and Tsubaki helps her walk and dress in a blouse and shorts.

The two eventually make their way from the room and to the ladder leading to the deck.

"Maka-"

"I can do it."

"You shouldn't push yourself."

"I can do it."

She places her hand on the ladder and lets go of Tsubaki's shoulder. She slowly climbs it rung by rung. She is in pain but manages to get to the top, hiding her winces and gasps for Tsubaki's sake.

Tsubaki follows her up.

When Maka gets to the deck the crew members are all glad to see her. Most shout and call out, letting her know they're glad she finally up and okay.

She looks around, surveying who is here and well, and notices a certain white-haired crew member is missing from the group

"Tsubaki, how many did we lose?"

She frowns and looks down, not able to meet Maka's eyes.

"27."

"I want a list of them right away."

Tsubaki, being already prepared for this, produces a piece of paper from her pocket and hands it to Maka. She takes the sheet and closes it in her fist. She walks all the way to the controls deck before opening it up and reading it.

She looks through the list of dead, emotions rushing from sad to angry and then sad again. Tsubaki leaves her to read it over, letting her mourn for a bit as some of the dead were important to the Captain.

When Tsubaki comes back up she finds Maka sitting on the deck leaning back against the steering column with a blank expression on her face.

"Are you okay?"

"We're going through with the plan. No one is going to die next time."

"We'll need another ship."

"We have one."

"What are you talking about?"

"I asked the old man in private last time we docked if he could get us a ship. He told me he had one he could get."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure if I was going to go through with it."

"So, we're going to get it?"

"Soon. I'll rest for a couple more days then we'll load the dummy ship with what you looted from the Englishmen and we'll go get it from him."

"Alright. Do you need me to leave you alone for a bit?"

"Where's Soul?"

"He left the ship this morning. He should just be out on the rocks."

"Thank you."

She starts to get up and falls once before standing. She slowly and painfully makes her way from the ship an to the stone ground of the cave where crew members rest and talk.

She looks around for Soul and sees him sitting and leaning against a particularly large rock.

He looks up as she gets closer and his eyes go wide.

"What are you doing up, I thought you were hurt?"

"I'm all better now."

"Are you?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine." Soul nods to her.

"Why'd you come to see me?"

"Well, you're the one whose been working with me so I thought I'd come see how you were."

"I'm fine. But I don't think you should be up. You don't looks so good."

"I had to come see my crew; I'm going to rest again though."

"I'm glad you're okay."

"And I'm glad you are."

Soul nods to her and she turns around and heads back to the ship. She makes it back to her room and to her bed. Her short hour up and walking around has already exhausted her and she falls asleep in no time at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Maka wakes up is her dark room. Some of the sharp pains have ebbed to soreness or dull throbbing and she crawls out of bed still dressed in her attire from the previous day. It's been three days since she fully awoke from her injuries and she doesn't want to waste anymore time resting. She leaves her room and follows her stomach to the dining hall where she discovers breakfast being served.

She doesn't see Tsubaki, Black Star or Soul but sees Kid and Blair sitting with Liz and Patti. She goes to them and sits beside Blair.

"Morning, everyone."

"Good morning, Captain. Glad to see you up and about."

"Thanks, Kid."

She takes a plate and puts some food on it then starts to eat; every bite realizing just how hungry she actually is.

She eats mostly in silence and the others let her as they chat quietly among themselves.

Liz and Patti finish eating first and they leave. Soon after, Blair and Kid finish and they nod to Maka, leaving her alone. She takes seconds and eats them then finally leaves the hall.

She climbs the ladder to the deck a little easier than the first day but is still in quite a bit of pain. She goes to Ox, Harvar, Kilik, Fire, and Thunder who are all standing and talking amongst each other.

"Hello, everyone."

"Morning, Captain."

"Are you guys okay to get the dummy ship ready? I'd like to trade up today."

Ox speaks for them.

"Aye. We can do that. You want us to load everything from the English ship?"

"Yes, thank you very much."

She nods and leaves to find Tsubaki.

She makes her way to the controls deck first and is a little uneasy at the site. The blood stains in the deck are huge. It looks like someone tried to clean it out but couldn't. There are large red circles and smaller trails of them too. The blood of ten dead and herself.

Her eyes are locked, not able to move from the dark red the deck has become. She doesn't even notice when Tsubaki comes up behind her.

"You lost it a little bit when I fought the Colonel."

She jumps and turns to her friend.

"You're stupid for doing that. Why did you?"

"Well, the other men had to die before anyone could kill the Colonel. If anyone thought he was in serious danger they wouldn't hesitate to help him out. I knew I wouldn't be able to take them all down but I thought I could hold the Colonel off long enough for you to do it and then come finish my fight."

"You're still stupid for doing that."

"We're both alive so I have no regrets."

Maka goes to her and hugs tightly, a few tears escaping her eyes.

"I didn't know if I could make it in time. I thought you were going to die."

"I knew you would save me."

"You have too much faith in me."

"You know, a Captain shouldn't cry in front of her crew."

"I'm not crying in front of my crew. I'm crying in front of my friend."

"It's okay; don't get so worked up over this. We'll fix everything, get a new ship and start our plan."

"Okay. Let's go. The dummy is getting ready as we speak."

"Who all is going?"

"The guys who fly the ship and you and I. That's it."

"I thought you wanted Liz and Patti to come with us now?"

"It'll be our last time together so I'd like to go alone. They'll be part of your crew from now on though."

"So you've decided who goes to which ship?"

"I have and we'll tell everyone what's going on when we get back."

Tsubaki nods and the two go back down to the main deck where the small ship is waiting to head off. They board the ship and leave to the main land; Maka flying until the docks then getting off with Tsubaki to go to the Black Market.

They walk through the streets simply enjoying each others company and turn down a back alley that leads to the shop. They walk through the alley, turning a few times as the go, and stumble upon two people. One is a small girl who s crying and they other, older boy, is trying to calm her.

Maka stops in front of them and kneels down to the sitting girl.

"Are you alright, love?"

The girl looks up at Maka; her eyes puffy and the black bandana covering her hair crooked.

The boy speaks up.

"She's fine."

"You look familiar. Are you-"

"I'm Loki's son and this is my sister."

"I know your father well, do you need any help?"

"You _knew_ him well."

"Oh no, is he…? And that why…"

Honey, I've heard about you. I've been told you're a lovely girl with a lovely smile. Please, Chrona, I'm Maka, tell me what's wrong?"

Chrona sobs but manages to get some words out.

"Dad's gone. The smith shop is being taken because we couldn't pay taxes without dad there to make his swords. We have nowhere to go."

"Come with me."

"You're a pirate."

"And your father's told me you're both excellent with a sword and that he taught you himself."

Chrona looks to Maka with bright eyes then looks to her brother.

"Ragnaok-"

"No way."

"We have no where else to go."

"We're just going to die if we get involved with her."

"What if I tell you two a little secret?"

"Maka, you can't."

"Just trust me."

Tsubaki doesn't say anything else.

"Chrona, do you know of the Grigori?"

"Yes, I do."

"Would you feel safe if you were taken in by it?"

She sits and thinks for a moment before nodding.

"Then come. I'm Captain Albarn of the Grigori."

Chrona's eyes widen and her brother's face mirrors hers.

Ragnarok is the one who speaks.

"You'll kill us if we don't come with you, won't you?"

"I won't because I know you'll come."

They stare each other down until Ragnarok's expression softens and he reaches out his hand to his sister.

"We'll come."

"You've made and excellent choice. Now, we have some business to attend to so I need to tell you some rules. Don't tell anyone who I am and don't talk when we enter the Black Market."

They both go to speak but Maka is already on her way again. They follow closely behind in silence and they soon reach the shop. They make their way down the stair and into the market.

"Good Morning."

"Good Morning."

"So, you've got a trade?"

"Aye and this one is a little different."

"How so?"

"We got attacked by a Colonel of the English army."

"Ahh, so that's why you're beaten up."

"I seem to have gotten the worst of the living, though we lost some men."

"I'll just be careful who I sell it to."

One of his boys already having left to alert someone of our landing, the old man gets up to lead us to the landing yard.

"So, are you ready for your last request?"

"Yes, we'll trade for it today."

"Wonderful."

The dummy is waiting with its cargo doors open when they arrive in the ship yard.

The old man checks out the cargo and comes back out.

"You have enough for the ship and some fuel but not a lot else."

"What about some quality swords?"

"You could get some, yes."

"Then I want two for my charges."

She motions to Chrona and Ragnarok.

"The young one looks timid but strong."

"She is."

"And the boy is strong as well."

"Aye."

"Okay, let's make the trade. I'll take you to the ship and I'll have my boy fetch two swords."

"Aye."

Maka follows him to a dark chestnut ship almost the size of the Grigori.

"Her name is the Evangeline."

"She's beautiful."

"Aye. There is but one ship I can think of that can surpass it in beauty. And she lies with you already."

"Aye, she is cherished deeply by the Captain."

"A ship like that would have to be."

Maka turns to Tsubaki.

"You'll fly this back."

"Yes Sir."

"Wonderful."

The boy comes back with the two swords and presents them to Maka. Maka takes them and shows them to Chrona and Ragnarok. Chrona goes right for the long and thin sword and Ragnarok goes straight for the thicker one. They take them and feel the weight in their hands then put them away.

"We'll be on our way then. Thank you so much."

"Anything for a soul such as yours."

Maka smiles and leaves him. She boards the dummy with Chrona and Ragnarok and Tsubaki takes the new ship. Together they fly back to the cave where everyone is awaiting them.

When Maka leaves the dummy she goes straight to the controls deck where she waits for Tsubaki to come and meet her. She asked every one to meet on the main deck and they quickly gather, not quite filling the deck like they once did.

"Thank you everyone for gathering so quickly. We've talked about this before but we are finally splitting up the crew. We will split is among two ships and eventually more, using this method to monopolize the skies. Our crew is becoming too notorious and will be attacked more often now, as we saw only a week ago when a Colonel was sent to rid the sky of us. The ships will stay together, fighting as a team and when we land, whether in the water or on the land, we will be together. Later, when there are more ships we will start to split apart. I've decided who will stay on the Grigori under the command of myself and who will fly on the Evangeline, this beauty we have just acquired, under the command of Captain Tsubaki."

The crew has heard most of this before, though they might now have expected it to come now. Some members, though, are new and have not heard of this plan yet. Those being Soul, Black Star, Chrona and Ragnarok.

"We'll be taking off right away so I'm going to tell you all which ship you mush be on a ready to fly in right now."

She walks down to the main deck. She and Tsubaki walk to the plank that connects the two ships and Tsubaki walks across to the other side.

"Blair stays here and Kid goes to the Evangeline."

As she shouts the names the members quickly let people by and those called either move back because they are staying or cross the plank to the Evangeline.

"Liz and Patti to the Evangeline and Ox and Harvar stay here. Kilik, Fire and Thunder with the Evangeline and Kim and Jackie stay here. Chrona and Ragnarok, our new crew members will stay on the Grigori."

She continues to go through every crew member until they are split into two almost even crews.

"Finally, Black Star you will go with Tsubaki and Soul will stay here. I know some of you will be upset you don't get to stay with certain people and I'm truly sorry but this was the best option. In times like these we need to be as prepared as we can and this is the best option that Tsubaki and I've come up with and the best two crews possible."

She speaks to both ships and all members seem to understand and respect the decision and some seem relieved.

Maka looks across the space between the ships and meets eyes with Tsubaki. The two have a silent and loving conversation before Maka turns and goes back to the controls deck.

"Alright. Someone draw back the plank and everyone else get ready to depart."

The crew moves quickly, easily filling the gaps were crew members once stood and readying the ship to fly.

Maka lifts the ship and exits the cave first and Tsubaki soon follows after her. They rise high into the sky and move at a moderate pace; Maka giving Tsubaki a chance to really get a handle on the ship.

They fly into the open waters until Maka finally lands the Grigori smoothly. Tsubaki circles and lands beside her.

A plank drops between the ships and the crew members start to mingle between both decks, finding and talking with friends.

Maka goes straight to her room and locks the door. She lies on the bed, finally releasing her tense body. All the pain that she's been hiding the entire day works its way through her body. All her yellowing bruises ache and the red gashes have only just begun to heal. She strips away her clothes and checks each injury, finding some of her bandages soaking with blood while others are still clean. She cleans them all and rewraps them tightly. She comes to the last long gash in her side and sighs. It's become infected and is pussing slightly.

She takes a bottle of rum from a cabinet in her room and takes a large swig before pouring some onto a cloth. She dabs at the wound with the cloth, clenching her teeth in pain, as the puss clears away, leaving just the bright irritated flesh. Another swig. She sets the cloth down and pushes on the skin around the cut. More puss leaks out in globs and she wipes it away with the cloth. This time a gulp. She finally takes the bottle and pours rum directly over it, hissing in pain.

"Fuck-"

A knock comes to the door and she grits her teeth. She places the bottle and the cloth alongside the medical supplies on her bedside table and takes her blanket and wraps it around herself.

She slides the lock back on the door and opens it rather clumsily to reveal Soul.

He looks her over and can't quite figure out the situation.  
"Maka-"

"It's Captain Maka!"

"Alright, Captain-"

"Yes?"

"Are you drunk?"

He looks into the room and sees the nearly empty bottle on the table.

"You are!"

"Am not. I maybe just drank that a little too fast."

"You're slurring."

"Just give me a minute and I'll be fine."

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

He walk into the room, causing much protests from Maka, and looks around. He finds the bloodied and puss covered bandages and turns around to eye Maka sternly.

"So, you're sick."

"I'm not sick."

"You will be. If there's that much puss you're going to get blood poisoning soon enough."

"That's what I've been using the rum for. To clean it"

"I'm sure you've drank more than you've used to clean."

"I'm in quite a bit o' pain. I need a little numbness."

"How bad are you injuries? Tsubaki wouldn't let me near you the whole week. She told me to stay away and made me stay in her room with herself and Black Star."

"I guess these are probably the worst I've had."

"What happened, Maka?"

"I suppose she hasn't let you up t the controls deck yet either?"

"No, she hasn't."

"Let me take you there."

She pulls the blanket tighter around her shoulders and leaves the room. She makes her way down the hall and tries to climb the ladder. She falls twice before getting to the top and goes to the controls room. Soul follows behind her in silence.

When she gets to the controls deck she turns to face Soul.

"See all the blood?"

He has never seen so much.

"I-"

"This was all my doing. I killed 10 men. Bled them out like animals. Tsubaki was in trouble and I had to save her. I almost didn't make it."

She falls to her knees and cries.

Soul doesn't know what to do but his legs carry him to her. He kneels down and grasps her shoulders. She winces back and he quickly lets go.

"You're bloody drunk and you're sick. What if someone were to attack the ship right now, what would you do?"

"I'd kill them all."

Soul walks around until he fins an extra sword and hands it to Maka.

"Then beat me in a fight right now."

He draws his own sword as Maka stands to her feet.

Her glazed over eyes begin to focus and her gait strengthens.

Soul goes to strike at her but she quickly disarms him and points both swords at him.

She soon after falls back to her knees and releases both swords.

"Are you ready for me to help you yet?"

"Yes."

"They let's go."

He helps her up and they go back to her room. Maka lies on the bed and uncovers herself to reveal her wounds to Soul.

"God damn it, Maka. These are worse than I thought. There deep and thick but only this one here is infected."

He feels around the wound but no more puss comes out.

"It looks like you actually did a good job cleaning this out."

"I told you I was fine."

Soul covers Maka back up and sits on the edge of the bed, facing away from her.

They sit in silence for a while until Maka finally tells the truth.

"I've been having nightmares since a week ago."

Soul turns on the bed to face her.

"About what?"

"I didn't make it in time and Tsubaki died and then I killed the Colonel and went to the main deck and everyone else was dead too. It's always the same nightmare and I have it every night."

"I don't know how to help you."

"Just stay here."

"Okay."

Maka takes Soul's hand and pulls him down to the bed with her.

"Give me a boot."

Soul slips them both off and hands one to Maka. She throws it without looking and hits the light off.

"You are something else."

She lies her head down onto Soul's shoulder and throws her blanket over both of them.

"I've never had this kind of fear before."

Soul wraps his arms around her and pulls her close.

"Neither have I."

Maka's breathing has already evened out and Soul doesn't know if she heard him or not.

In the week he spent away from her he realized he didn't like it at all. In only two days she became someone he wants to be around at all times.

He kisses her on the forehead before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Maka Albarn. She is brave and powerful with skills and intensity that are far greater than most. Though she is many things she has become who she is by trying to protect the once she loves. Without those to protect she loses herself.

Maka slowly comes out of sleep. She lies with her eyes closed and lets her senses come alive with the new day.

Shallow breathing comes to her ears and arms form around her. She is pressed close to something and her legs are entwined with…Soul's."

She finally remembers the event of the previous night and opens her eyes to two crimson pools.

Soul smiles to her.

"Good morning, Maka."

"Oh my god. Last night. Shit. I'm sorry for-"

"It's okay."

Maka closes her eyes and drops her head to Soul's chest.

"We should take a look at your injuries."

Maka looks to him a little disbelievingly.

"Why would you-?"

"Why would I want to help you?"

"You must think I'm a fool now."

"No. I don't."

"Then what _do_ you think of me?"

"I think you care about your crew more than your own life. That you're strong and beautiful and can do anything you put your mind to. Now, let's check you out."

Soul sits up and uncovers Maka's stomach; leaving everything below her hips and her chest covered by the blanket.

The inflammation of the previous day has gone down slightly and there is less puss. Soul soaks a new cloth with the last of the bottle of rum and starts to clean around the wound. He squeezes the cloth and lets it drip over the reddened flesh then wipes it away again.

"It looks better than last night. You did a damn good job cleaning this thing out."

"Want to help me up now?"

Maka tries to sit up and Soul gives her his hand to help pull her all the way up. She slides off the bed and stumbles but Soul steadies her.

"Thank you for everything."

Soul rests his arm around Maka's naked back.

"Did you have the nightmare last night?"

"No."

Maka wraps her arms around Soul, now. She rests her head against his chest as she feels relief.

They embrace for a little longer before breaking apart and Soul quickly turns around to allow Maka to get dressed.

She pulls on some shorts, wincing when she bends over.

Soul turns quickly to her.

"Are you-?

"I'm okay."

He flushes and turns around again.

Maka rebandages her stomach and puts on a loose blouse and does up the buttons.

"Soul, can you help me?"

Soul turns back to her and sees her sitting on the bed with her socks and boots beside her.

He walks to in front of her and takes her socks and boots. He kneels down and slips on her socks then her boots. He laces them up and stands again. Their eyes meet and they freeze for a moment, just looking.

Maka turns away first with a flush coming to her cheeks. She gets off the bed and heads to the door. She waits for Soul to pull on his own boots before the two of them make their way to the dining room.

Halfway there Maka remembers Chrona and Ragnarok. She stops by their rooms and collects them for breakfast. The four sit together and eat.

"Sorry I didn't come see you both last night. I had something to attend to. How hve you been handling everything?"

Chrona speaks up first.

"It's different but I've been okay so far."

"We're together and alive; we'll be okay."

"Wonderful. Now, since you're both new to the crew you'll be spending the day with Soul and I."

"Only a day? You kept me on a leash for longer than that!"

"I trust them. I didn't trust you, Soul."

"Now you do?"

"Yes, I do."

Soul takes comfort in this and Maka takes comfort in the fact that her words were completely honest.

"So, we'll finish eating and head to the main deck."

They do exactly that and soon the four of them are standing on the deck.

"Ragnarok first."

Maka draws her sword and Ragnarok follows.

Maka strikes first. Ragnarok blocks then pushes Maka's sword hard out of the way. He goes to strike. Maka can't get her sword up in time but she manages to side step his strike just in time.

In these few seconds Maka determines the exact type of fighter he is and changes her own fighting style accordingly.

Soul watches the changes in her gait and is amazed. He watches as her smooth swipes become quick and variable. She is always moving with her sword almost unseen as it strikes different places. She uses the blunt edge of her sword every time and her strikes don't cut but eventually cause Ragnarok to become unsteady and with a well placed and hard kick he knocks him down.

He drops his sword in surrender but smirks as he does so.

"What?"

"Well, I know your style very well and have never been able to find a way to beat it."

Maka thinks for a moment then turns to face Chrona.

"Temper and body as variable as the wind. Only those who are lithe and bold can change and adapt to their environment."

Maka raises her sword to Chrona.

"I've always wondered what would happen if the winds mixed."

Chrona raises her own sword.

"A storm comes."

"Aye, but then what?"

"Calm waters, clear sky, the sun."

"Exactly."

Both girls step forward and strike at the same time. Their swords clash and they hold; neither girl able to push the other back.

"Bloody brilliant."

Maka looks to Chrona with a happy smile and bright eyes.

They both pull their swords back and strike again; the arch of their swords the same. They continue to pull back and strike together; one never outdoing the other.

They both step back and nod to call a silent draw. Maka decides to sneak in another attack. Chrona, however, has the same idea and their swords meet in the middle. The girls laugh whole heartedly and finally put away their swords.

"Amazing. Your father's beautiful words of you do no justice to you. I don't think words could."

Soul watched the fight in silence, appreciating the beautiful swordsmanship. His final thought about the fight is about the injured Maka. Would she have been able to beat Chrona if she wasn't so badly hurt?

"Ma-Captain."

"Yeah?"

Soul points to her stomach where red in seeping through the white fabric.

"Shit. Well I guess I shouldn't be fight yet."

"Let's go get you cleaned up."

"Right. Chrona, Ragnarok. You can hang out until lunch but meet me back here after you eat."

Chrona nods and Ragnarok speaks for the both of them.

"We'll be here."

"Perfect, I'll see you then."

Maka and Soul go back to Maka's room. Maka undoes the bottom buttons of her shirt and pulls it up to tie it just under her bust.

"Aright, get be another bottle from that cupboard."

"I don't think that's such a good-"

"Just trust me."

He shakes his head but goes to the cupboard and brings back a bottle of rum.

Maka already has out a needle and very thin metal thread.

"No way in Davy Jones' Locker are you doing what I think you're doing. And hey, why don't you already have stitches?"

"I have a thing against stitches. They mean that something is wrong, so I refuse to let anyone stick me with a needle. Tsubaki knows, so, she's never do it unless I asked."

"You were passed out!"

"Still, she never would."

"Why now then?"

"It's impeding my work and pissing me the hell off. That's worse than anything else."

"You're really going to stitch yourself?"

"Well, have you ever done it before?"

"No, But-"

"Then I'm doing it."

She de-corks the bottle with her teeth and pours some over the needle. She wipes it clean then bends it into a hook shape. She pours some rum over her stomach then takes a large swig for herself.

She threads the needle and takes a deep breath before pushing it into her flesh. She hisses through gritted teeth as the needle pops out of her flesh again. She ties it off tightly then cuts the wire with her dagger.

"Holy shit, Maka."

"You read my mind."

Maka and Soul stay silent as Maka continues to tie the gash tightly closed. She finishes the last stitch and cuts the thread.

"Fuck."

She takes another swig from the bottle and passes it to Soul. He takes a large swig from it before setting it down on the table.

"You alright?"

"Well, hopefully it stops bleeding."

"Yeah, hopefully."

"We've got time to kill now before lunch."

Maka grabs Soul's hand and pulls him down to her mattress. They both lie on their backs and face the ceiling.

Maka suddenly bursts out laughing; pulling her stitches a little but not being able to stop the sudden fit.

Soul joins in and the room is filled with their hysterics.

"This week's been fucked."

"Yeah, it's been pretty crazy."

Soul rolls to face Maka and she does the same. Their laughter has stopped and the room is too quiet. They both get caught in each others eyes and can't seem to break the silence.

Soul reaches out with his hand and rests it on Maka's cheek.

She flushes and finally breaks eye contact with him. Soul removes his hand and flushes too.

They lie in silence for a while before Maka looks up again. She sits up and Soul sits up with her. She takes a small breath before leaning forwards to touch her lips to his.

The kiss is soft not hot like their first kiss. Soul's hands are light not greedy when he reaches out for her.

Their lips fit perfectly to one another and they feel as if their souls have connected.

When they finally pull away the feeling stays and they stare a little breathlessly at each other.

Soul pulls Maka back to him with a gentle hand on the back of her neck and they kiss again. Their lips move softly against each other and their hands begin to wander. Soul pulls Maka back down on her side and towards him so their hips are touching. Their lips part from one another and they lock eyes.

A knock comes to the door and it takes a moment for Maka to notice.

She sighs but gets up to answer it. She opens the door as Soul sits up on the bed and Tsubaki walks into the room.

Her eyes go straight to Maka's uncovered stomach and they widen.

"Maka-"

"It wouldn't stop bleeding. It's no big deal."

She bends down to take a closer look.

"You did an okay job but are _you_ okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Don't push yourself too hard."

"I wont. I'll take care of myself."

Tsubaki looks past Maka to Soul and gives him a stern glare.

"You watch her too and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"She won't listen to me if I tell her not to do something."

"I guess. She does stupid things a lot and it's going to get her killed."

"Hey, I'm right here!"

"I know."

She looks to Maka again.

"You're an idiot."

Maka growls at her.

"Now, is this why you haven't come to see me in two days?"

"Yeah and because I was doing the whole 'new recruit' thing."

"Aye, and this is where your stupidity amazes me. For someone so bloody brilliant why do you do so many stupid things?"

"Okay, maybe fighting wasn't the best thing to do right now but it has to be done and I'd rather do it now than wait for an attack to figure out if they can defend themselves."

"You could have gotten someone else to fight them and you could have observed."

"I wouldn't have been able to see anything close to what Chrona can do."

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't beat her."

"No way. I have to see this."

"Thought you said no fighting."

"You're stitched. Let's go."

"Wench!"

"Hey, no one's ever been able to hold you back before."

Soul cuts into the conversation and both girls turn to him.

"I think if you weren't so hurt you would have been able to beat her."

"I guess I never thought of that though it's a pretty obvious theory."

"Well, I wanna see you fight now then, before you get better and can kick her ass!"

"You're terrible."

"I'm a pirate. I'm supposed to be."

"You were just calling me stupid and now you're telling me to do it again!"

"Okay, fine, wait until you're all better. I'll see you later though, I'm going to lunch now."

"See you."

Tsubaki smiles and winks to Maka before closing the door behind her.

Maka turns to Soul and blushes.

"I- I guess we should go to lunch too."

"I think you're right."

Maka quickly exchanges her bloody shirt for a clean one and they go to lunch. Maka steals glances at Soul and catches him watching her occasionally.

"How are the stitches to move in?"

"They pinch a little but they're okay."

"That's good."

They take a seat across from each other at the table and eat in a comfortable silence. Once finished they head back up to the main deck where Chrona and Ragnarok are already waiting.

"Oi!"

"Hi, Captain."

"Hey, Captain."

"Sorry about this morning."

"Are you alrright?"

"I'm fine, Chrona, thank you."

"I'm glad."

"Alright. I'm going to show you two around the ship this afternoon."

She does exactly that. Instead of running them like she did with Soul she just walks them around. She shows them everything and they meet most of the crew including Blair who was working hard maintaining the mechanics of the ship.

By the time they finish and Soul and Maka make it back to her room, Maka is exhausted. She's never been so tired after showing new crew members around and she just wants to sleep.

"Can you stay here again tonight?"

Soul grins and walks to her. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close.

"Yeah, I'll stay with you."

"Thank you."

Maka kicks off her boots and doesn't even bother changing. She crawls into bed and Soul crawls in after her. She lies close to him with her head on his chest and in no time her breathing has evened out and sleep has taken its hold on her.


	7. Chapter 7

Maka wakes up to light snoring and a face full of white hair.

"Soul."

She nudges him and he grunts.

"Soooul. Wake up."

"Mm. I'm awake."

He rolls over to face her and meets her eyes with his own.

"Good Morning."

"Morning, Maka."

"We're going to head up today."

"Are you ready to fight other ships?"

"I have to be. We're wasting resources just sitting out here and we need to start gaining and that includes crew members."

"How do you get new crew members?"

"We have to board a ship and I have to kill their Captain. Once they're dead I give everyone the choice of coming with us or defending their ship. Not a lot of ships have the close relationships between the entire crew like us so we usually get a good number of new members…though both sides take some casualties."

"You have to fight."

"I'll be fine."

"I thought the point of two ships was so that you could blast down other ships and not have to board!"

"True. But right now we're trying to gain even more ships and to do that we need more members. I'm projecting seven ships at least and the numbers we have now aren't enough for that."

"Can't you rest a little longer before doing this?"

"No. We'll be attacked soon if we don't move anyways. We're extremely lucky to have had two whole days of rest but we need to be on the offensive now."

Soul isn't very happy at all but ceases his arguments.

"Alright, I'm hungry so let's go eat."

"I'm good with that."

Maka goes to crawl over Soul to get off the bed but he stops her when she has a knee on each side of him. He pulls her face down into a long kiss before letting go again. Instead of moving off she continues to straddle him with a hand placed on either side of his head. She initiates another kiss and this time it gets a little heated.

Soul grabs Maka's hips just as she slips her tongue into his mouth. The kiss is hot and passionate and Maka can feel a bulge against her most intimate part.

Maka eases out of the kiss and sits up. She sighs out.

"I'm really sorry but we have to go."  
"I know."

Maka crawls all the way off the bed and Soul follows. They both change into different clothes, Maka deciding to bear through wearing a corset, and eat before going over to the Evangeline where they find Tsubaki and Black Star chatting on the controls decks.

They aren't noticed at first and they observe for a moment. Black Star says something and gestures dramatically with his arms causing Tsubaki to laugh brightly.

Maka smiles before going to interrupt them.

"Are you ready to head up?"

"Oh! Hi Maka! Yes, we're ready when you are."

"Good. Let's take down a couple ships today."

"Sounds good to me."

"Perfect. We'll head off now then."

"I'll follow your lead."

Maka nods and leaves with Soul. When they get back to the Grigori Maka starts calling orders.

"We're heading out! Everyone prepare to off."

Everyone begins to work and Maka and Soul go up to the controls deck. Maka lifts the ship and they fly west with the Evangeline following.

They fly for an hour before they finally come across another ship. When Maka spots it calls out to the crew.

"Alright. We're taking the port side. Signal to the Evangeline to take starboard."

They do so and both ships quickly close in on the enemy ship. They sandwich it and halt their own ships to bring it to a stop.

Cannons are useless when the ships are so close and the enemy will have no choice but to fight hand-to-hand.

As soon as all three ships are completely stopped Maka runs and flips off the Grigori. She makes the ten foot jump onto the other ships upper deck and draws her sword while upside down in midair. When her feet hit the deck she doesn't stop and continues to run full speed at the Captain. He job is to kill the other Captain as soon as possible and spare as many casualties as she can.

They Captain hears her coming and turns to her; stopping Maka in her tracks.

Two women stand and stare dumbfounded at each other. Same blonde hair cascades down their backs. Same green eyes locked on one another.

The sounds of swords clashing and the yelling of those who has just fallen do not make it to the Captains."

"Holy shit. Who are you?"

The older woman bows to Maka.

"Captain Kami Albarn of the Isamu."

Maka bows back, her body moving with the familiar action not by her own thoughts, and she let's the words sink in slowly.

"Captain Maka Albarn of the Grigori."

The sounds of the fight below finally reach the Captains and they both run with a matching stride to the railing of the upper deck. They yell down in unison, their voices so similar in timbre.

"Cease battle! The fight is over!"

Movements halt in a wave and crew members looks up confusedly.

Maka and Kami turn back to each other and face off.

"You're suppose to be dead."

Kami looks sad for a moment.

"I guess Spirit would tell you that."

"What really happened then?"

"I left you. I'm a pirate and I thought this is no life for a child."

"Papa was a pirate too."

"No. He wasn't."

Kami furrows her brows.

"Spirit wasn't a pirate, Maka."

"He was the Captain of the Grigori before I was. He trained me my whole life to take it over."

"So, how old are you now?"

"24."

"And Sprit's-"

"Dead. He dies nine years ago."

"So you've captained the Grigori since you were 15?!"

"Yes. Father's crew respected him and me."

"That's amazing."

"I survived. The Grigori survived. That is all."

"And what are you going to do now?"

"I haven't decided yet. I can't trust you but I don't know if I should kill you or not. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't think much of the Captian; they are just pawns in my way of becoming King. But now…you, a pawn, have a face, and that face is mine."

She stands and thinks everything over for a few minutes. Kami patiently and nervously waits for Maka's resolve and eventually it comes.

Maka sighs and her shoulders droop.

"I can't kill you, though I wish I could. Your reasons for leaving make sense so I have no evidence you're lying. Though if you do betray me I will have no issues with killing you. You give me too much insecurity."

She growls out the last part in frustration.

"I don't want to do this but I am so if you fuck this up I won't hesitate to skin you alive."

Kami nods a little more nervous than before.

"Join our corps. We have two ships, the Evangeline and the Grigori, and are training five more Captains. With you we'll have eight."

"You're monopolizing."

"Father always planned to but was killed before he had a chance."

"I'll join."

"You'll be on probation for a while so if you s much as breath without my permission you're done."

"I understand."

"Good."

Maka turns back to the railing and calls down below.

"Soul. Tsubaki. Come here."

She spots a white mess of hair and Tsubaki's black ponytail moving through the throng of people and they quickly make their way up the steps to Maka.

Soul and Tsubaki look between Maka and Kami and their eyes widen.

"Maka, she looks just like you."

"She's my mother."

"But Maka, you said she's-"

"Dead. That's what I thought."

"Holy shit."

"She's joining our corps. I've already made clear what will happen if she betrays the Grigori and she's agreed to my terms."

"So we have three Captains and three ships. Who's next?"

"Kidd and Chrona."

"Chrona already?"

"Yes. She's shown me more than enough to prove herself."

"That's interesting. Then Kilik, Ox and Kim are after."

"Yes."

"You've really been thinking this over."

"Since you became Captain it's all I've been thinking about…well mostly."

"Haha! I understand. I've had the same problem."

"I thought that this morning when we met you two."

Tsubaki blushes.

"So he's your first mate then?"

"And he's yours?"

They both answer 'Aye' at the same time and laugh.

"What the hell?"

Both girls look to Soul who seems to have gotten lost partway through their conversation.

"Soul, you're my first mate and Black Star is Tsubaki's."

"Oh…I didn't get that."

"We'll be heading off now. Kami, follow behind. Tsubaki and I will take out the next ship together."

"Okay."

Maka runs and jumps back to the Grigori and Soul follows. Tsubaki goes back to the Evangeline and both Captains wait a bit for Kami to talk to her crew. Kami eventually waves to Maka and they take off again.

They fly into the late afternoon and the crew members take turn going to the kitchen and eating. Soul goes down and brings back two plates, one each for him and Maka.

"Thank you, Soul."

"No problem, Captain."

"First mate doesn't have to call me Captain. Not like you really were anyways but now you don't have to call me it in front of the others."

"So, what does a first mate get to do?"

"Hang out with me all day."

He whispers huskily into her ear, "sounds like a fun job," before nibbling on her earlobe.

"Soul. Ship ahead."

He looks and sees it.

"Alright, let's get ready to go! Same as last time!"

The Grigori and the Evangeline sandwich the new ship while the Isamu halts and watches. They board the ship easily and Maka comes face to face with the Captain.

He is very tall and muscular with broad shoulders.

"Hello, missss. What are you doing up on the Captain'sss deck?"

"I'm going to kill you. That's what."

"The Captain's whore is going to kill me? I think your Captain is a coward then."

"I'm not a coward, I'm right here. And I don't have a whore. That would be distasteful. Though I see you have one."

She gestures to the busty girl behind him.

"You're the Captain?"

"Get over it already. I'm tired of having this conversation with people. Let's just get on with the fight."

He stands dumbfounded for a moment before Maka attacks him. She gets in a good slice before he starts to fight back.

He is very strong and has much the same fighting style as Ragnarok. This is an easy fight for Maka. She kills the man in a matter of minutes and he only lands a couple hard blows to her; one a punch and the other a graze of his swords across her arm.

She goes to the balcony and shouts over all the fighting.

"Your Captain is dead! He Grigori has taken this ship!"

She waits for everyone to quiet down and look her way.

"You may fight against us or join our ranks!"

The aforementioned whore clenches her fists and goes to punch Maka while her back it turned. Maka hears her coming and grabs her arm. She easily flips the girl over and points her sword to her neck.

"Do you wish to die now?"

"No."

"I cannot trust you on my ship now that you've denied my courtesy and I cannot allow you to live now that you have seen my face."

She kills her with one slice across her throat.

She mutters to herself. "I rarely ever get a first mate."

She turns back to the people bellow.

"You will die if you do not join us now but if you do join the corps of the Grigori you will be taken in like family. Those of the sky have much in common and I do not wish for lives to be lost in vain. I am ruthless but I am fair. What is your choice?"

A young girl that can't be over 15 steps forwards.

"I'll join you."

This is the start. All it takes is one to speak above the rest for people to make up their minds. No one objects to joining the Grigori. They are outnumbered and really have no other choice. Maka knows some will be bitter at first but they always are welcomed and treated fairly, though watched carefully for a while.

Maka divides the crew by their claimed trades among the Evangeline and the Grigori, filling up most of the space that was once filled by now mourned crew members.

Once all three ships are landed and have planks connecting them Maka calls all members to the main deck of the Grigori. She explains who they are and what they do. She asks old members to help the new members get along and she welcomes the new crew warmly. Most are surprised in the fact that Maka, a girl, is the Captain but to Maka's dvantage they find some comfort in this knowledge.

Maka retires to her room and tells Soul he should go spend some time with Black Star. She knows she's kept them apart and knows how she'd feel if kept from Tsubaki for so long.

Soul leaves Maka and she changes and goes straight to bed. With her wounds still healing and the longs day she is exhausted. It takes no time at all for her to fall asleep.

Soul comes in later that night and is surprised when Maka doesn't wake and she stays completely sprawled out on her bed only half covered by a blanket. He lies down on the cot and falls asleep too.

Maka wakes later and looks around the black room. She feels around the bed and finds that Soul is still missing. She notices his soft snore coming from the cot and sighs. Taking her pillow she groggily walks over to the cot. She squeezes into the small space between Soul and the wall and pulls some of his blanket over herself. She yawns once and snuggles down to sleep again.


	8. Chapter 8

"Morning, Soul."

"What the hell?"

"Why'd you sleep over here?"

"I don't go crawling into a girl's beds at night. Especially a girl's that can kick my ass."

"I've become quite fond of sleeping with company."

"So I have permission to sneak into your bed at night?"

"As long as no one else is already in it."

Soul falters for a moment and Maka bursts out laughing.

"You're too easy!"

Soul thinks fast and climbs on top of Maka. She has no where to try to get away to and Soul easily pins her.

"Who's easy now, Captain?"

"Out shut it."

"I don't think I've ever seen you pout before. It almost…cute."

"I ain't cute and don't you go thinking otherwise!"

"Aww, look at you getting all flustered."

Maka turns her head away from Soul with her cheeks a bright red.

"I hate you."

"Even when I do this?"

He turns her face back to his, with much opposition, and kisses her. She bites his bottom lip and he pulls back with a growl.

"It seems you're in a feisty mood this morning."

"Oh no. Don't you go getting any ideas!"

"I've already got a few."

Maka growls out this time and glares at him.

"If you wanted out, Maka, I know you could have gotten away already."

She sighs and her glare softens a bit.

"Fine. Maybe I like losing every once in a while."

"It's not really losing if you get the outcome you wanted."

"If we want the same thing then it doesn't really matter, does it?"

"I suppose you're right."

"Good. Now get up, we have things to do today."

"You're not getting away that easy. I have a couple things I want to do before we get up."

"Seems you're already up, Soul."

"My point exactly."

He pushes his lips back to hers and she doesn't bite this time. She responds and their lips move against each other in a smooth rhythm. Soul takes off Maka's thin nightgown and she starts on his pants.

It doesn't take them very long to get everything off and their lips barely part during the whole process. Their hands roam and feel as much of the other as they can. Soul's hands finally stop at Maka's breasts and hers stop at his face.

Maka's breasts are more than a handful and Soul takes his time in slowly and sensually massaging them.

Maka plays her tongue around in Soul's mouth and runs it along the tips of his sharp teeth, thinking about the bite Soul gave her the first time.

Soul removes his mouth from Maka's and she whines out in protest until his latches back onto her neck. He nibbles his way down and to her collar where he licks across her clavicle.

Maka hands thread into Soul's hair and she mews in delight as Goosebumps start to dot her skin.

Soul's hands finish at her breasts and slide down to her hips where they grasp firmly. He moves his mouth back up to Maka's and they kiss hungrily. Their kissing slows and Soul pulls away. He looks into Maka's eyes intently and she looks back. She blushes and bites her bottom lip.

"Why are you all shy?"

"I…"

Soul gives her a small peck on the lips.

"It's just I've never done this and had it mean anything."

"Me either."

"Really?"  
"Yeah, really. You're the first person I've cared for like this."

Maka sighs and smiles then pulls him back down into a short and hot kiss.

"It's different."

"Aye, but I think its better."

"I think so too."

Soul doesn't let his eyes move from Maka's as he positions himself just outside of her. She blushes again and he pushes into her. He fills her completely in body and soul. His thrusts are slow but heavy and they push both of them into ecstasy.

Their lips lock again and move with each thrust that Soul gives. They move together and when Maka comes to her peak she yells out Soul's name in a growl. Her body tightens around Soul and he keeps moving in and out of her, burying himself to his hilt with every push and pulling almost all the way out in between.

He finally reaches his own climax and his seed spills deep inside of her.

They're both panting and Soul catches his breath before sliding out of Maka and lying beside her. He pulls her towards him with a hand on the small of her back and kisses her sweetly on the lips.

After resting a minute Maka climbs onto Soul. She takes his member and starts to stroke it until he's ready to go again. She puts it to her opening and sinks down onto it. Maka watches as Soul's face contorts in pleasure and knows hers must have looked the same.

They go again and the sensation is just as strong. Soul can't help but reach out and take Maka's breasts in his hands as the generous mounds bounce with every motion of her body.

They finish at the same time and the room is filled with their sounds of pleasure before a beautiful silence takes over the room.

Maka gets off Soul but he pulls her back to his chest. He wraps his arms around her waist and their breathing syncs into the same rhythm.

The lie like that for a while before a soft knock comes to the door. Maka sighs but reluctantly gets off of Soul. She leaves the blanket with Soul and grabs the one off her own bed and wraps it around herself. She makes sure Soul has covers up before opening the door.

Tsubaki stands on the other side with Black Star at her side.

"Morning, Tsu, Black Star."

Tsubaki eyes Maka's messy hair and sweaty and bear shoulders.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting you."

"It's okay, you didn't interrupt much."

She looks to Soul and gives him a silent apology. He smiles back and nods.

"Well, what are your plans for the day? You didn't tell me any last night like you normally do."

"I'm sorry, I was so exhausted last night."

"Understandable, you are injured after all."

"I'm feeling a lot better than a few days ago though."

"I can tell."

Maka blushes and looks down for a moment before meeting Tsubki's eyes again.

"Well, I want to jump in the water this morning and then I guess we should head up and see if we can hit a ship or two."

"That's a lot of work for you in two days with your stomach like it is."

"Like I said, I'm feeling a lot better."

"You always tell me you're better when you're not."

"Black Star, can you turn around for second?"

"Aye."

He turns his back to Maka and Tsubaki and form inside the doorway Maka opens up the blanket to show Tsubaki her body.

"Look, its healing fine."

Tsubaki looks and sure enough the red and puffy flesh has lighten in colour and become less inflamed.

"Alright, we'll go up then."

"Aye. Black Star, you can look again."

He turns back to the girls.

"And Black Star, do you want to come for a dip with us? Most of the crew doesn't ever come because of sharks but if you're not afraid you can come too."

He looks to Tsubaki and she nods.

"You don't have to ask me."  
"Are you going to come too?"

"I think I will, Black Star."

"Perfect, the four of us can all go. Soul, let's put something on- Shit."

"We already knew, Maka, no point in hiding it."

"Hey, I sleep naked all the time, could just be tha-"

"You're digging yourself a deeper hole, Maka."

"We'll meet you on deck."

She closes the door and turns back to Soul.

"It's so weird when people know I've had sex. Tsubaki I'm used to now, but Black Star knows we had sex and-"

"Black Star is my Tsubaki. He's my best friend like Tsubaki is yours."  
"Hm. I guess I'm okay it when you put it like that."

"You are so weird."

"You lo-ike it!"

She blushes ad looks down.

Soul stands from the bed, leaving the blanket behind and walks to Maka. He slips his hands under her blanket and places them on her hips.

He puts his forehead to hers and their lips are just a breath away from each other. When he speaks his lips brush against hers.

"I love you."

"You can't say that."

"Why not, Maka?"

"We just met."

"And in the short amount of time we've known each other I already care for you more than I've ever cared for anyone else. I _hated_ it when you were hurt. Almost couldn't bear it and I just wanted to see you to make sure you were okay. Time doesn't matter to me. If you were the person I was going to fall in love with then why is there an issue that it happened so soon?"

"Do you really feel that way?"

"Do I have any reason to lie?"  
"No."

"Then you tell me."

Maka pushes her lips to Soul's and their kiss is airy and soft with a hidden passion.

"I feel the same way, Soul. I love you."

Soul pulls away from her and they both wear matching smiles.

"We have somewhere to be."

"Unfortunately."

"Aye but we can pick this back up tonight."

"If you're not exhausted again."

"I'll find some extra energy for you if I have to."

"I don't want you to stress yourself out too much."

"I won't. But let's be off."

"Okay."

Maka throws on a blouse, some shorts and a corset. Soul gets dressed and helps Maka do up the lacing along her spine. Maka takes her long sock and boots in one hand and Soul's hand in the other. Soul picks up his own boots and the two head up to the main deck.

Maka climbs up the ladder first and drops her boots halfway across the deck before bounding into the water. Her body arches beautifully and despite the huge drop she barely makes a splash with her lithe entrance.

Soul waves to Black Star and Tsubaki who are leaning against the rail of the ship and chatting away. They both push off the railing and walk towards Soul.

Soul and Black Star bump fists and grin at each other.

"Ready to go, Star?"

"Of course, Evans."

"Think you can make a bigger splash than me?"

"No. I know I can."

And with that the two run to the edge of the ship, pushing each other and bumping shoulders the whole way until they plummet into the dark waters. Tsubaki climbs down the rungs on the side of the ship and when there's about 10 left she pushes herself off and drops into the water as well.

"So, Maka, who made the biggest splash?"

"I wasn't really paying attention to that! I just ducked; the both of you idiots almost hit me!"

Soul and Black Star laughs but Soul swims over to where Maka is treading water. Just before he reaches her, her face turns from a scowl to a devious grin and he can't get away in time. She gets both hands on his head and dunks him under the water. He retaliates by grabbing one of her wrists and pulling her under with him. They both come up gasping and spitting up water but once they catch their breath and look to each other they start laughing.

Maka lies on her back and starts to float around peacefully. She lets the waves run through her hair and comb it out.

Soul and Black Star both take turns climbing the rungs and jumping off at various heights while Tsubaki just treads around and dives under the water every once in a while.

Maka finally closes her eyes and lets her body sink into the water. She drifts down and down until the light behind her eyelids disappears. The water gets colder the further down she goes and she loves the coolness on her skin and on her healing wounds.

She resurfaces and takes in a clean breath before swimming over to the rungs that Black Star just flung himself from.

She climbs halfway up the side of the ship and lets go with her hands. She falls back and once almost horizontal she kicks hard of the rung. She flips backwards. She spins back several times before righting herself just before she slips into the water.

She comes up and turns to the others.

"I'm going up. I'm going to talk to Kami before we take flight so you guys have some more time to swim before we leave."

"I'm coming with you, Maka."

"You don't have to, Soul, stay and swim for a while."

"I want to come with you."

Maka blushes and puts on a grin.

"Alright, then you better hurry up."

She swims as fast as she can to the rungs and races up the side of the ship. Soul swims after her but she is already on the deck before he reaches the first rung. She waits at the top for him and wrings out her hair as she does so.

Soul reaches the top and worries at Maka's devious grin.

"What's up, Maka?"

She pushes his shoulder hard and he falls back. He yells out but Maka catches his wrist before he falls back off the ship. Once Soul has steadied himself Maka has to clutch her sides from laughing so hard.

"Your- face- was priceless!"

"Holy shit, you are sooo dead right now, Maka!"

"That's an empty threat so let's go."

The hot sun starts to dry their sopping clothes but they are still wet when they find Kami on the control deck of the Isamu.

"Hello, Kami."

"Hi, Maka."

"What's the status of your crew from yesterday?"

"You took six before we stopped the fighting. Very efficient I might add. We are still functional though."

"Sorry for the loss of members."

"It could have been worse."

"Aye. It could have. Now, we came to go over battle plans."

"Wonderful. I was going to ask if you didn't bring it up."

"As you saw yesterday the Grigori takes the port side and I asked Tsubaki to take the Starboard side with the Evangeline. We'll use the same tactic we've been using and pinch off their movements and you, with the Isamu will take the bow."

"And you always take the Captain at the stern?"

"Yes, I do."

"Excellent."

"Anymore questions?"

"None at all."

"Hm. We could have done this yesterday before we took that other ship."

"You could have, but it wasn't necessary."

"Aye. We'll be off then shortly. Prepare your crew of the plans and we'll prepare ours as well."

"We'll be ready."

"Good."

She turns and leaves with Soul beside her.

"You really didn't need to come."

"I said I wanted to and I did."

"Thank you."

Tsubaki and Black Star are up on the Grigori's main deck when Soul and Maka arrive back.

"All ready to go?"

"Yes, Tusbaki."

"Captain! Ship stern side!"

"Signal out! Same plan as if we attacked!"

Tsubaki and Black Star run off to the Evangeline and the planks are drawn back. All three ships skilfully lift together and they prepare for the straight on attack that's coming their way.

As the ship gets closer Maka can finally make out what it is.

"Change the plans! Don't board! Blast it down!"

Her lookout signals to the other lookouts and they relay the message to Kami and Tsubaki who signal back they got it.

They widen the space between their ships and surround the ship.

"Load up the cannons! We're going to take these Government bastards out of the sky!"

The ships close in on each other and the Navy ship is surrounded. Luck is with them and they get shots fired before the enemy. Maka and Tsubaki shoot from each side damaging propellers. Smoke billows from the sides and the ship loses altitude. They hit the water hard when they go down but hey don't sink.

Maka lowers the Girgori to circle tightly around the other ship.

"Soul, pass me that."

He hands her a telescope.

"Okay hold the wheel steady and keep circling."

He moves his hand to hers and she lets go and walks to the port of the ship. She pulls the telescope out and looks through it to the captain of the Navy ship.

"Shit. Soul, it's a Vice Admiral."

"That's two ranks higher than last time!"

"It's three ranks, Soul."

"What's a Vice doing attacking us way out here anyways?"

"They're being sent to find us. We're causing too much trouble and they want us gone. We affect their economy too much and the citizens are getting rowdy about pirates."

"Holy shit. So they're going to send more?"

"Yes. They want me dead."

"That's not going to happen."

"I don't plan on it either."

She takes the wheel back and angles the ship sideways a bit.

"Blast it!"

Four shots ring out from the Grigori and then from the Evangeline and Isamu who have begun to circle in the same pattern.

The Naval ship goes down with its entire crew and the Grigori leads her own fleet away.

This act of piracy proves to the newcomers what the Grigori is and any weary hearts that were festering have softened to their new home.

Maka doesn't land and just keeps going in search of a new target.

They fly through the rest of the morning and the afternoon but don't come across another ship. Maka finally lands though rather miffed that they didn't get anything out of the day.

"Bloody waste of resources that was."

"Maybe tomorrow we'll hit ten."  
"Well, I have a feeling we're going to have a fleet coming after us soon so ten doesn't seem too much of an exaggeration."

"Shit. We'll be okay, right?"

"I hope so but we need to get Kid and Chrona trained as soon as we can. We'll start tomorrow."

Maka goes to tell Tsubaki to take Kid up and teach him to fly tomorrow. They'll keep the Isamu landed and fly and manoeuvre around it.

Afterwards Maka and Soul go to the Isamu and tell Kami what they'll be doing. When Maka goes to leave Kami stops her.

"Maka."

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me about Spirit?"

"I- I guess I could."

She leans against the wheel and faces Kami. Soul stands at her side and leans against eh wheel as well.

"What do you want to know?"

"I'm trying to figure out why he let me leave and I'm hoping you could help me."

"You know how important the Grigori's identity is. He wouldn't tell you he was its Captain and he couldn't convince you to stay without telling you that information."

"So you've been thinking about it too."

"Yes. I figure that he came up with the plan to monopolize in order to find you and join ranks. He spoke of you lovingly. It is only fitting that I accept you now."

"He raised you well."

"I know. He did everything he could. He told me you would have wanted me to be strong."

"But a baby on a pirate ship?"

"Aye. He took good care of me and the Grigori was strong enough to not a have to worry about me even 24 years ago."

"But he died."

"Aye. He did die protecting me. I watched him die but it's something you have to be prepared for."

"How did you manage the ship at fifteen?"

"I've told you this. The crew respected my father and me. When he passed they had no problem turning the ship to me. The Grigori is ruthless in a fight but family until the end."

"Thank you and I'm sorry for not being there."

"I understand why you left."

"You wouldn't make the same decision though, would you?"

"I would do what my father did."

"I thought so."

"Anymore question?"

"No, but do you have any for me?"

"Did you ever regret leaving?"

"Every day but at the same time no."

Maka nods and after a moment of silence she turns and leaves. Kami doesn't stop her and Soul walks beside her to the Grigori.

"You can go to my room, I'll be right there."

Soul does so and Maka goes to Chrona's room and knocks.

Chrona comes to the door and opens it just enough to peek out.

"You can't be Captain if you get all shy like that!"

"Huh?"

"I've got to talk to you."

She opens the door ad lets Maka in. Maka sits on the bed and looks to Chrona.

"Would you like to be a Captain?"

"Um. I wouldn't know how to deal with that."

"You're strong and with Ragnarok's help I think you two could lead a ship."

"Really?"

"Yes. And I want you to."

"Umm…"

"I want to start training you to fly and I want you to become more comfortable with the crew."

"Fly?"

"You have excellent coordination, it should be easy.

"O- Okay. I could try."

"Wonderful. We'll start tomorrow. Come find me some time in the morning when you've eaten and are ready and we'll go from there. And bring Ragnarok too."

"Okay."

"Wonderful. I'll see you then."

"See you."

She leaves and closes the door softly on her way outbefore heading down the hall to her own room. She looks down the hall and they are empty so she loosens and takes off her corset. After another look around she undoes her blouse before entering her room.

Soul lies in a seductive position on her bed and grins smoothly at her.

"Why are you clothed? You're trying to seduce me and you've got all your clothes on!"

"I didn't think I needed to seduce you."

"Well, I'd like a little effort from you. I'm already half undone and I just got here."

He shakes his head and gets up off the bed. He starts to undo his shirt but Maka steps forward and pushes his hands off.

"You either be naked when I get her or let me undress you. None of this stripping crap. That's for women in brothels."

"You're awfully picky!"

"I know what I like and you'll remember it all one day."

Soul slips Maka's shirt off her shoulders and pulls her towards him by her ass.

"I'll have my way with you, Maka, whether you _like_ it or not, so shut it."

She opens her mouth to protest but he silences her with a hot kiss involving lots of tongue.

She submits to him and he takes off his shirt while working his mouth against hers. He pushes her back on the bed and climbs on top of her.

He kisses and bites down her neck to her breast and nips underneath them. He works his way down to her thighs and spreads her legs to kiss, bite and suck the meaty flesh on the inside of them. He continues to work her inner thighs as her unlaces her boots and strips her of those and her socks.

He comes back up and latches his mouth back to Maka's as he undoes her shorts. He has to pull his face away from hers to get them off and he pulls them down slowly and teasingly making sure to let his fingers scrape her skin.

"God damn it, Soul."

"You see, Maka, _I_ know how to get a girl. You may be one but I'm a man and I need to know a few things to get what I want out of a woman."

"I take back all snarky remarks as long as you keep doing what you're doing."

He gets off the bed and takes off his remaining clothes before climbing back on top of Maka.

He starts at her ankles and works his way back up. His bites get deeper and his tongue wetter as he travels up her legs.

Maka can't hold in her sounds of pleasure any longer and a growl escapes her lips.

Soul smirks against Maka's skin and finally makes it to her most intimate parts. She's mid-growl when Soul unexpectedly slides his tongue over said intimate parts. Her growl turns to a squeak of surprise and, when he does it again, it turns into a moan.

He removes his mouth and brings it up to Maka's lips. His lips brush hers as he speaks.

"I love you, poppet. You don't need to be Captain around me."

She thinks about his words and smiles.

"I guess not."

He kisses her softly and brushes her hair back with his fingers.

Maka slides a hand down Soul's hip and to his manhood. She runs her hand over it a few times before lining it up with herself. Soul grabs her hips and pushes into her hard eliciting a load moan that is barely muffled by his mouth on hers. As soon as he's hilt deep he pulls almost all the way out again and slams back in. He continues in this motion and soon Maka is thrusting her hips forward to meet his when he comes down.

Make screams out with Soul's final thrust and Soul growls out. Soul slides out of Maka and lies on his back beside her. They pant heavily and when they catch their breath again Maka starts to nip at Soul. She bites his earlobes and pulls on them lightly. They kiss softly and it soon becomes hot and lustful. Maka climbs onto Soul this time and they go again.

They stay up for a while and both are exhausted when they finish. Maka falls asleep cocooned in Soul's arms and with a blanket sloppily draped over the two of them.

A/N: So, thank you to everyone who's been reading this story and to those who have been following it and reviewing every time. I really love the reviews, both the critical and the complimentary.

I'm really sorry to do this but I won't be updating either of my ongoing stories (Air Grigori and An Ever After) as much as I'd like to in the next few weeks. I move in 19 days but I have a surgery in 14 days so I'm in crazy packer mode to finish before the surgery...and I work full time up until the day of my surgery. I'm hoping that after two days of psychedelic drug induced insanity I'll have a few days to rip on story writing before the big move.

You guys are sick (the good kind) and I general have a thing for people so don't be afraid to message it a chat me up.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry this took so goddamn long to write! Thank you all for reviews and follows and such not and thank you to those who wrote to me about the surgery and move. I literally spent a week totally high on pain killers...I don't know why I thought I was going to get some kickass writing done and then I finished moving in the day before school started so...Thank you for your patience and I hope it all makes sense because I've been away from the story so long that details may have slipped my mind...Just. Thanks. A ton!

Soul wakes up to Maka biting and pulling on his ear. He rolls to his side and takes her up in his arms.

"I guess it's time to get up then?"

"Not quite." A sly smile decorates her features and she climbs on top of him.

Her lips meet his in a hot flurry of kisses and he pulls her flush to his body.

"I love you, Maka."

"I love you too. Now we have a big day today."

"I know, we should go eat then."

"Yeah, let's."

She rolls off of Soul and he eyes her body as she gets up and gets dressed. She catches him watching and throws his shirt at his face.

"Don't do that!"

"What?!"

"It's weird to have you watching me like that when I'm changing."

"But we've…"

"I know but that's different."

"You are something else. Last night you were a sex deviant and now you're shy when I look at you?"

"I guess I shouldn't be."

Soul stands from the bed and goes over to her.

"You have a beautiful body."

She flushes slightly and welcomes the embrace he gives her. He reaches behind her and pulls a pair of pants out of the wardrobe.

"Let's go. You have to train Crona today."

"Yeah."

Maka is a little breathless but she manages to go through the motions of getting dressed and is calm when her and Soul make their way to the dining hall.

They eat in a comfortable silence but look over at each other every once in a while. When there eyes meet they smile.

Soul finishes first and waits for Maka. She finishes and they leave together and go up to the main deck then to the controls deck.

They find Crona already waiting but looking very nervously at Maka when she comes up the steps.

"Are you ready to start?"

"Not really, I don't know how to deal with flying-"

"That's why I'm going to teach you."

"Um. Okay."

"Come to the wheel with me then."

"O- okay."

Crona follows Maka to the wheel and looks at it fearfully.

"See the notches?"

"Yes."

"You use them the gauge how sharp your turn is. The more notches the sharper the turn."

"How do I know how many to use?"

"That's what I'm going to show you today."

"Now, your shipmates all know their specific jobs and you wont have to worry about more than just signalling to them where and when to go and they're move the masts, and heat the boilers accordingly."

"Th-that doesn't sound too hard."

"Not really. The hard part is communicating and gaining respect from your crew members. It will be easier for you because I've chosen you to be a Captain and the crew members with respect my decision and welcome you into the position but you have to talk to them to maintain their welcome arms."

"I don't know how to do that."

"That's why Ragnarok is here. He'll be your rock to begin with until you befriend everyone here. Everything sound good so far?"

"Yes."

"Good, let's take her up then."

"Umm. Okay."

Maka shows her the controls to lift the shift and she calls out orders to the crew before handing the wheel over to Crona. The ship rises up and they start to fly straight.

"Good girl. Now go one notch port."

Crona follows orders and the ship starts to turn.

Maka lets Crona feel out the turn.

"Two notches port."

They continue this routine turning both port and starboard and later in the morning the Evangeline joins them with Kid at the wheel.

It's along day of training and Maka is exhausted by the end of it.

"Crona, you did excellent. You're going to be a fantastic Captain. We'll keep training you for the next while and then I'll let you have the wheel for an attack and we'll let you off onto your own ship with your own crew. But for now…I want to sleep."

Maka smiles lazily and Crona smiles back with a light blush.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Okay."

Maka and Soul go down to Maka's room and Maka falls flat into bed.

"I'm so tired!"

"How are you exhausted after today but not after yesterday?"

"I don't know. Must be stress."

"I guess."

"Come to bed with me."

Maka strips down to just her underwear before crawling under the blanket. Soul does the same and takes her up into his arms.

"Sleep well."

He kisses her on the forehead and she sighs into his chest.

"You too. Goodnight, Soul."

"Night Maka."

The next week and the week after go on the same. Maka teaches Crona while Tsubaki teaches Kid. They takes down some ships for resources and make a few trips to the market to trade, taking Kid and Crona with them, and all is well.

Crona starts talking more and becomes more comfortable giving small orders.

Maka's plan is in full action and is going off without a hitch.

The only thing wrong at the moment is the miniscule attention they've gotten from the Navy in the last two weeks. This though burns in the back of Maka's mind at all times and after the two weeks she becomes very edgy.

"Maka, are you okay?"

She jumps from her spot at the wheel and turns to Soul.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, you've been training Crona so hardcore lately it's odd to see you at the wheel by yourself."

"I think she's ready. I talked to Tsu and she said Kid was ready too. We need to get two good ships as soon as possible."

"What's the rush?"  
"We're being hunted by the Navy."

"But we haven't had any attacks since you took out the Vice Admiral."

She looks at Soul with feral eyes and it scares him slightly.

"That's what worries me the most."

"They've stopped sending ships after us. What do you think they're up to?"

"They can't be sending a-?"

"But I think they are. That's why we need to get this monopolization on the go. We don't have any time left. I wanted to train Kim, Ox and Kilik-"

"Maka! Calm down! It's going to be alright."

"What if I tell you I'm afraid to die?"

"I think we all are."

"I've never been afraid to die before."

"I don't think you've ever had the chance to think about it. If you find a ship and you fight it. But now you have the time to worry about it. And a-"

"Don't say it. I don't want to hear."

"Nothing to be afraid of. If a Fleet comes we'll take it down."

"Soul!"

"It's a word. Don't be afraid of me saying _Fleet_."

"If a Fleet comes we're fucked."

"No. We're not."

"A Colonel almost killed me! How am I suppose to take down and Admiral of a Fleet _plus_ the Fleet itself?!"

"Calm down! For a Captain you sure do get worked up for nothing!"

"Ever since…" She touches her side where a pink line is just visible as evidence of her fight with the Colonel.

"I won't let you get hurt like that again. I'll be by your side the whole time. Now, remember that you are the most feared pirate in the whole sky, so what are you going to do?"

"I don't know…" Maka asound defeated and her grip on the wheel loosens slightly.

"Keep flying. That's all you can do until fate comes to you."

She looks up to meet his eyes and a single tear slips down her cheek.

"Who are you?"

"Maka."

"…"

"Maka Albarn."

"…"

"Maka Albarn. Captain of the Grigori and Admiral of the Greatest Pirate army the sky will ever see." Maka grip retightens around the wheel and her gaze turns to one of determination.

"And there's the kick-ass Captain I fell in love with!"  
Soul kisses Maka hotly and though it only lasts a moment Maka's breathing deepens.

"Thank you."

"Quit being afraid over nothing. You have the strongest pirates in the world not at your feet but in your smile."

"Can we really kill the Fleet?"

"There's only one way to find out…ad if you do, you really will be the greatest pirate to ever fly. I think you'll be written in a book as the British Navies greatest downfall."

"You're challenging me."

"Is it working?"

"Of course it is."

"I think it's time you fight Crona again."

"I think so too. After a few more hours, hopefully we'll find a ship, we'll land and her and I will have a little bout."

"Sounds good."

They fly for anther hour before coming across another ship.

"Ship is good. Attack plan 2!"

People relay Maka's message through the ship and signal to Kami and Tsubaki. The three circle the ship and board it expertly. They've come so accustomed to each other in such a short amount of time that is no problem at all for Maka to take out the enemy Captain and convince the crew to follow her.

Maka takes the new ship and crew and mixes them throughout the four ships and mixes in old crew members among them until she has four fully functioning crews.

She meets with Kid and Crona together.

"Kid, you'll take this ship with Liz and Patti. Crona, you are ready, don't worry yourself. She next good size ship we come across will be yours but right now I'm being selfish and want to keep you to myself and fight you again."

Kid smiles knowingly and nods and Crona manages to smiles warmly.

"So, what are you going to name her?"

"The Shinigami."

"God of Death."

"Exactly."

"Very suiting. Kid go acquaint yourself with your new crew, I'll do the same and then fight Crona."

He nods and heads off to the new ship. Maka goes to the main deck and Crona follows behind.

Maka does her usual speech to make the new members feel comfortable and then heads to the centre of the deck. She tosses her hat to Soul and winks to him before shrugging her coat off as well.

She draws her sword and Crona follows right behind holding it up in an expert stance.

"I plan on winning this time."

"So do I."

Maka laughs brightly at the girls and Crona peeps out a few laughs.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

The girls start to circle one another and assess their openings.

_If we start with the same move then we'll both react the same way and the fight won't end. Just like last time. I have to do something unexpected and before she does because I know she'll be thinking the same thing. We both fight by adapting but without that adaptation would our fighting styles still be the same?_

_Her weak side. She doesn't have one. But I do so she'll go for the side I got injured last time._

_Something unexpected._

_Something totally unexpected…_

The girls slowly move in towards each other as they circle and they are now both in the perfect position for a quick step and an attack.

_Unexpected…_

Maka dips and takes two steps towards Crona. She flinches back and Maka continues her advance. She Makes a quick strike from underneath and knocks Crona's sword up above her head so she can't get it back in time to block her next strike.

She lashes out her sword to Crona's throat and stops just centimetres from her neck.

Crona waits until Maka finally draws down the sword and she bows.

"Father would be amazed by that."

"He would be amazed by you. You've been a pirate for barely a month and you're so strong."

"Thank you."

"You'll become a Captain tomorrow."

"I know."

"Rest well tonight."

"I will. Thank you."

Maka nods and goes to pick up her coat before taking her hat from Soul. Their fingers linger as he gives it to her and she smiles up at him before he follows her back to their room.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?"

"We go get a ship for Crona then we start training Kim and Kilik."

"What about Ox?"

"He already knows everything he needs to."

"Then why isn't he a Captain already?"

"He gets too cocky sometimes. He needed to not be first when I made crews or he'd just be a dick."

Soul laughs and Maka head bobs from its spot on his chest.

"You know how to manipulate people so well."

"I got you, didn't I?"

"Bitch!" Soul hisses in mock offence.

"Like you haven't called me that before?"

"Whatever. You've got me now and I'm not going anywhere."

"Y'know this whole love thing is strange for pirates; it's usually just about sex for them."

"And weren't we the exact same before we met each other?"

"It's rare but not unheard of. I guess everyone has their soul mate and with so few pirates compared to everyone else in the world it's hard for us to meet that one person."

"You're brilliant. Why are you a pirate?"

"Because I'm smart."

"You could have been a high class lady and would never have to worry about death or money."

"And I would die a high class lady with nothing in live to be proud of."

"You could have changed things."

"Like get women more rights than popping out babies?"

"Yeah."

"That's what I'm doing here."

"But no one knows you're a girl."

"Yet."

"As soon as you-"

"Take out a Fleet Admiral then it won't matter if I'm a man or woman. People with trade fairly with."

"This was your plan all along."

"Not taking out a Fleet Admiral but I've always intended to reveal my identity."

"Amazing."

"Now you understand why a smart girl like me is out here risking her life?"

"Yes."

"Good, now let's sleep now."

"Okay, I'm good with that."

Maka reaches up and kisses Soul on the lips before snuggling back into his chest. They both fall asleep peacefully despite the hard days to come and they wake up the next morning revived and ready to go.

The next few days are very carefully planned. A ship is captured for Crona and the now five ships travel together. Kim and Kilik are trained on how to fly but Maka skips on training them how to be Captains because they've been part of her crew for so long and everyone will listen and respect them anyways, and new crew members will follow blindly. Three more ships are captured along with more crew members and Maka's plan finally comes together.

Maka feels uneasy about having so many new crew members but they show no signs of mistrust or rebellion and she treats them well so she has n other choice but to leave the issue alone.

The seven secondary ships gather on the fifth night around the Grigori so Maka can give a speech. Her voice is loud and despite the distance between everyone can hear her well enough.

"Pirates are starting to become a problem for the mainland's. We're frightening the Lords and ladies and the Navy has no choice but to come and try to take out as many pirates as they can. This Fleet has been in plan for years but has only just come into actuation. I believe a Naval Fleet is coming for us and that they have been quiet the last three weeks because they are planning an attack on the Grigori. We've taken out an Admiral and I think a top one or they wouldn't have spent so much time planning. They want us gone for good now. But we won't be beaten. To live through this we need to all be working together. Everyone here, especially new crew members are welcome and will be treated with open arms. Pirates may fight amongst themselves most of the time but we have a bigger threat at the moment and if anyone on this ship is planning on sneaking into my room and slitting my throat at night, please try if you're really upset but I only do as pirates do, but wait until this affair with the Brits is over. But if you do have such negative plans towards me if you never say or do something about it I won't know and hopefully you can come to trust myself and the crew members here and accept and flourish as a member or the Grigori's clan."

No one says a word and Maka takes it as a good thing.

"Welcome to the Grigori!"

They begin to cheer in confirmation with Maka's thoughts and she smiles widely and with open arms to the ships around her.

"I expect an attack soon so everyone rest well."

Soul and Maka spend another quiet night together in her cabin and they chat and laugh lightly.

"I don't feel so nervous anymore."

"I'm glad but don't get reckless."

"I'm always reckless."

"Don't get any worse."

"Okay, I'll just be my normal reckless when the time comes."

"Good." Soul kisses Maka briefly. "I'm still amazed at how you can move people so much."

"What, with my speech today?"

"Yeah."

"I learned that from my father. He was brilliant and I got it from him."

"I like this. I get to hear new things about you every day."

"Then tell me something about you. Something I don't know that would surprise me."

"Hmm…I can play the piano."

Maka sits from leaning on Soul's chest and looks down at him with wide eyes.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, does that make me less of a cool pirate?"

"No but it just made me want to do you even more…"

"We haven't _done it_ is a while."

"Yeah, we've been so busy with plans and then we've been too tired to stay us and-"

"You don't need to explain, this isn't a storybook y'know."

"I-"

"Just shut up."

Soul pulls Maka down into a searing kiss and their night progresses on in a similar fashion.


	10. Chapter 10

The day Maka has been anticipating finally comes. The skies are clear and a bright and welcoming blue when Maka sees the ships coming over the horizon. She yells in a controlled panic and the eight crews get to work and they bring the ships up into the sky in anticipation for the attack.

Soul is by Maka's side and he slips an arm around her waist.

"This is it."

"It is."

Soul swoops down and kisses Maka hotly on the lips.

"For good luck."

"I love you, Soul."

"I love you too, Captain Albarn."

"You always know how to get me to smile."

"Too bad we have work to do."

"We'll enjoy ourselves when this is all over."

"Good."

The Navy head straight for them and they go full speed to them. They have eight ships against the Navy's nine; which is huge for a Fleet.

Maka knows that many men are going to die. She lost 27 against the Colonel all those weeks back and she can't help but think of the loss she'll have to deal with. Would it be better to die and kill a few extra Naval crew members so a few more of hers could live?

She shakes these thoughts out of her head and keeps steering forward.

Everyone knows the plan from when they talked it out over a week ago and she go through with her part of it.

She lifts the Grigori up above the clouds so she can get to the back of the Fleet where she knows the Fleet Admiral will be cowardly hiding away hoping not to have to dirty his hands with pirate blood.

She knows ships will follow her above but not enough that she won't be able to take them down. They might sacrifice three at the most.

A few minutes later two ships break above the clouds with her and she grins.

"Perfect."

Soul grins from beside her, knowing everything Maka planned to happen and knowing that it's all working out splendidly.

Cannons go off from below signalling the beginning of the long and brutal battle.

A huge explosion goes off and Maka's smile widens even more.

"There goes the dummy ship. If Kid's rigging worked then it should have taken out a ship and giveen the others enough cover to get close and board their ships."

"What if it didn't?"

"Then we might lose a few extra people if we have to board an extra ship. Now, everybody get ready to fight!"

The Grigori and the first ship reach each other and Maka yells to fire the cannons.

The ships fire back and forth but Maka knows the same thngs isn't happening down below. The Navy specializes in one-on-one fighting so when the Grigori's ships team up on them Maka will have the upper hand. The Navy will want to stop the ships and fire back and forth like Maka is right now but she's told the seven Captains blow to team up and circle around them. It's harder to hit a moving target and it's also something that the Navy has never had to do in battle. This is exact reason for Maka's Monopolization.

The first ship goes down just as the second reaches the Grigori and Maka yells out orders to continue.

The next ship goes down and a third two more rise from the clouds with some cannon damage to each of them.

"Looks like Mr. Admiral is sending more up to take us out."

"He must be afraid of us."

"Good. It gets my blood pumping."

The next two ships reach the Grigori at the same time. One gets shot down in time but the other has a chance to set up planks and they quickly flood onto the ship.

"Good. I'm just itching for a fight."

"I thought you were afraid."

"I'm only afraid until I'm in the throng of battle and then things just seem to fall into place."

"So you're ready to kill."

"Yes, I am."

"Good because they're on us."

Men run up the steps to the controls deck and in a large number. The draw their swords and come to challenge Soul.

"I told you this would happen."

"I didn't say you were wrong."

"He's not the Captain, you shouldn't worry about him until you've taken me out."

They all falter in their attack and it gives Maka the chance to step forward and slice across the first man's throat.

"Easy pickings. Looks like three weeks weren't enough for you to put together proper crews."

Maka and Soul fight side by side against the men that continue to come in up the stairs. They watch out for each other and relay attacks. They move in perfect harmony with each other and fight their hearts out in a sweet, bloody dance until the numbers of men trickle down into nothing.

Maka has a bruise already forming on her cheek and drips of blood trickling through her blouse as she brings the Grigori back into motion.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry."

Maka looks over to Soul and sees blood on his face just beneath his nose.

"You're going to get black eyes from that."

"I'm more worried about the blood on you."

"Just a graze, nothing compared to my last hit and we can't stop anyways."

"You don't need to stop. Keep flying and I'll bandage you up."

She growls slightly but nods in agreement. "Fine."

Soul takes a kit from is place under a control board and puts out a wrap of bandages. He undoes the top of Maka's blouse to the top of her corset and opens it as wide as he can.

"It's not that bad. You're actually not downplaying it for once."

"I told you."

"Oh hush."

She growls again as Soul awkwardly wraps her shoulder.

He does her blouse back up and gives her a quick peck on the lips before ducking out from between her arms and sliding his arm around her waist.

"We've taken out four ships on our own."

"Only because we did the unexpected. The clouds are a dangerous place to be and the Navy expects us pirates to be only ruthless with no intelligence. They think we have the upper hand in numbers and not skill."

"But this is it. I think we've won."  
"We may win the battle but who will we lose along the way. We've lost 33 on our ship alone."

"Huh?"

Maka points up to the lookout.

"Just got the signal now. 33."

"That's a lot."

"And no time to mourn. I've asked everyone to keep the names of the dead a secret from me until the end. I need to stay focused."

"Don't you work better when angry?"  
"I kill more brutally. Not faster. Not more people. And I get hurt worse."

"That's what happened last time-"

"Exactly."

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. I'm in control now."

Soul squeezes his arm around Maka as a reassurance.

"You can lean on me."

"I am. I am so much you don't even know."

"Thank you."

Maka meets Soul's eyes with a questioning look.

"I like knowing you know you can rely on me."

"I've been so cold towards you though."

"You're stressed. I know you're all business right now. I understand it and I think it makes me love you even more."

Maka leans to kiss Soul this time. The kiss is hot and passionate even with half of Maka's concentration on keeping the wheel steady.

"It's time to head down."

"Are you ready for this?"  
"As ready as I'll ever be."

"I believe in you. Take him down."

"I will."

Maka drops the ship down and they disappear into the thick clouds. They come out the bottom with just enough room to turn the ship around and drop to the Admiral's ship.

Maka keeps her eyes on the one ship. She forces herself not to count the other ships and she steers the Grigori in beside the enemy ship. Both ships are now stopped and planks are being lowered.

Maka takes the initiative and runs full speed to the side of the ship and uses her momentum to flings herself across the wide gap and onto the other control deck. She hears a thump on the side of the ship then a boot clunking on the top as Soul follows her.

She grins and shakes her head as she saunters towards the Admiral.

"You almost didn't make that; I'll have to make fun of you later for it."

The Admiral leans casually against the steering column and looks to Maka with a bored expression.

"You won't be alive to harass him later. And he won't be alive to harass.

"I'm not quite as light as you y'know!" Soul huffs as his whole boy slumps onto the deck.

"The Grigori. The most annoying ship the Navy has ever had to deal with."

"We're more than annoying. We killed a Colenel and as of now I've single-handedly taken out five Admirals."

"You're Captain let's you do all the killing? What a coward."

"Why does everyone feel the need to piss her off with that comment? All evidence points to the fact that she's the Captain and yet no one can get it through heir thick skulls that she _is _the Captain."

"You didn't know I was the Captain-"

"I didn't have anything to work with when I challenged you!"

"You. You're a girl. Not even a woman. You're tiny and insignificant. You must be playing me."

"Oh trust me, she's a woman-"

"Soul!"

"Bahahaha!"

"You're both just kids. You must have a cruel leader to send you two out to get me by yourselves."

"You're annoying me. Can we just fight now?"

"Fine. I'll humour you."

He steps forwards off the steering column and draws two swords.

"I'll take you both out at the same time."

"No, it's alright. Ladies first." Soul gestures towards Maka.

"You're sacrificing your girlfriend?"

"No, Sir."

"Why, not your girlfriend?"

"You must have a teen."

"Huh?"  
"You're thinking like a father. If you don't understand something you jump to sarcasm as the answer."

"Soul-"

Maka's eyes looks sad.

"Maka. Don't worry if he has kids. If you don't kill him he'll kill you and maybe Tsubaki will be next. Or Crona…or Kami."

The sadness turns back to fire and she draws a sword and steps towards the Admiral.

"Thanks, Soul. I needed that."

"Alright girly, I guess you're first then."

Maka bows.

"Captain Maka Albarn of Grigori and its Fleet."

He bows back with a smirk.

"You could have been a Lady with that etiquette. I am Admiral Stone of the British Aerial Navy and its lead Fleet."

"I could never be a Lady. I like booze and freedom too much."

"Pirates don't have any freedom."

"Neither do women."

Maka stands at her full height, which just reaches Stone's shoulder, and points her sword towards him. He straightens as well and they begin to circle each other.

"Soul, kill anyone who comes up those stairs."

"Yes, Sir."

Men do start to come up the stairs and Soul takes care of them. All those hours practicing with Maka have nearly perfected his fighting skills.

Maka and the Admiral stare off before Maka makes the first strike. People always say to never make the first move but when you're Maka that rule doesn't apply.

She slices out but her sword is knocked away. She brings her foot up and nails the Admiral in the groin.

"Oh- ho- ho- you bitch!"

"Nasty mouth for a Lord."

He straightens and takes a swing towards Maka with both swords. She dodges one but the other slices shallowly into her corset.

They continue this hit and miss battle for a while but when Maka hears Soul yell she turns away and the Admiral gets a good hit in Maka's side; this time cutting right through the corset and into her skin.

Maka sees Soul's opponent go down and she barely registers her own wounds as she turns back to the Admiral and gets a low blow across his thigh.

Maka starts to incorporate more of her acrobatics into her fighting and the Admiral starts to fall behind her in speed.

Maka gets a hard kick in to his stomach and he doubles over and has to breathe heavily to catch his breath.

"You're not very strong but you're damn fast."

Just as her comes back up Maka punches him in the nose and the sound it makes tells her it's broken.

"Shit- Okay, you're strong too."

Maka runs and slides in between his legs. She grabs the dagger out of his boot and stabs it hard through his foot and into the deck.

He cries out in pain and Maka comes up behind him and jumps onto his back.

She knows he won't move his feet now so he can't shake her off and so she places her sword across the gruffy skin of his neck.

"I love being a pirate. This is my freedom."

She draws the sword up and across hard and the Admiral collapses with Maka still on top of him.

"How you doing, Soul?"

She looks over and sees Soul lying in a heap against the railing.

He eyes widen and she runs as fast as she can to his side.

"Soul! Soul?!'

She makes it to him and kneels between his legs. She lightly slaps at his face a couple times before feeling his neck for a pulse.

She sighs and leans forwards to place her forehead to his.

"Thank you. Now just wake up."

She kisses him and feels his light breathing in her lips.

"I'm- awake. I'm just tired- and hurt-"

His eyes flutter open slightly but the close again right away.

"Soul, I got him."

"I knew you could do it."

His hand rises slightly and rests on her hip.

"Maka, you're bleeding."

"That doesn't matter right now."

"Yes it does. It's a lot."

"It's not. I barely feel a thing."

"You're lying."

"Come on. Open your eyes, Soul."

They flutter open again and they stay this time.

"You're beautiful. Have I told you that before?'  
"You better be being a dick right now or I'm going to kill you."

"Yeah, I'm just joking around."

His eyes close again.

"Soul! Open your damn eyes right now!"

"I ca-"

"Soul! Come one. For me."

"Don't cry. You're too pretty for tha-"

He didn't speak again and Maka slumped against his chest in tears as her breathing slowed down too. Blood was seeping form her side and it was becoming harder for her to keep her own eyes open.

It isn't long before the world around her goes black.


	11. Chapter 11

Maka opens her heavy eyes and her body feels even heavier. She tries to move but can't manage and she eventually falls back asleep.

The next time she wakes she can move and she folds up around the sharp pain in her stomach. Tears slip from her eyes and she passes out.

She wakes up and feels something pressed up against her back. She turns to find Soul asleep.

More tears slips from her eyes and she can't but kiss him. His eyes flutter open and his lips curve into a smile underneath hers.

"Maka,"

"S-"

Soul reaches over her and grabs a cup of water, He helps her sit up and hands her the cup so she can drink some.

"Soul-"

"I'm glad you're awake."

"I'm glad you are. You scared me so much."

"I'm sorry-"

She silences him with a hot kiss and he pulls her towards him and gathers her up in his arms.

She ignores her pain and snuggles into his chest.

Tsubaki walks into the room and her face brightens into a wide smile when she sees them.

"Thank goodness! I was worried about you, Maka."

"Tsubaki." Maka sighs out in relief. "I need verdict.

Tsubaki's face falls.

"So soon?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

She comes and sits on the edge of the bed.

"The dummy ship worked. It took out one ship right away but…"

"Come on, I can handle it."

"We lost over 700 crew members."

Maka's eyes widen. "No- that-"

"The Isamu was taken down along with-"

"No. Mom. She can't be-"

"I'm sorry Maka. She-"

"She knew the risks. We all did. Who else?" Tears slip silently from her eyes as she speaks in a rough voice.

"Kilik's entire ship and Jackie died and others. Kid and the Thompson's are okay. Kim is grieving right now. Ox and Harvar are okay and Black Star and I are both fine."

"Chrona?"

"She's okay and so is her brother."

"Okay, thank you. Is there a-"

"We're making a list right now. I'll give it to you when it's done."

"Thank you."

She nods and leaves Maka and Soul alone. Maka collapses into Soul and breaks down into sobs that wrack her body.

"It should have been me. This is my fault. So many people died!"

"It's not your fault. More people would have died if you didn't unite them together. All these ships would have been taken down separately if you didn't bring them into a Fleet."

"I don't believe you."

"Yes you do. Stop lying to yourself."

"No."

Soul kisses her and she relaxes slightly in his arms.

"Y'know this means that it's all over. No more worries. We have the whole sky in the palm of our hands."  
"I just want you right now so shut up."

Soul sighs and lie down; pulling Maka along with him.

"Y'know Tsubaki gave you stitches."

"No!"

She pulls the blanket up and looks down to her stomach.

"Oh my god! I'm going to kill her!"

"Bahahha!"


	12. Chapter 12

Two people walk down the busy streets of London. One with white hair and red eyes and the other with blonde hair and green eyes. Between them walks a young girl with long flowing white hair and bright green eyes.

"Mom! Where are we going?!"

"To visit and old friend."

"Who?" The young teen acts excitedly.

"You'll see when we get there."

"You're no fun." She crosses her arms and pouts.

"How about I tell you a story while we walk then."

"You haven't finished the first story."

"That's what I want to do right now."

"Really? I get to hear the end?"  
"Yes."

"Yeah!"

"So, where did we leave off?"

"Captain Albarn and Mr. Eater just won and Captain Natsukasa told them how many people died."

"Oh, so you just want to know what happened to Albarn and Eater."

"Yeah. They's such a cute couple. Did they ever get married?"

"They got married 13 years ago; just months before you were born. Now, pirates can't legally get married but a pirate's oath is stronger than any legal documents."

"Are you guys married? You don't have any rings…but you have the same last name."

"We're married. We got married by Tsu actually."

"She can do that? That's so cool!"

Maka gives Soul a sly smile before turning it into a questioning gaze. He nods and smiles back.

"Now, after they got married they found out that Albarn was pregnant."

"Aaawww."

"Remember how Albarn said she would raise a child as a pirate?"

"Yeah."

"She didn't. You know that no one has seen the Grigori in 13 years so it makes sense that Eater and Albarn stopped their ship to raise a child."

"Will they ever go back?"

"Yes. We started telling you this story for a reason. They decided that on their daughters thirteenth birthday they would take her onto the Grigori and they would join back up with the other five ships."

"So you're telling me the story because their coming back this year?"

"Precisely, and also, Natsukasa had a baby around the same time and she decided to do the same thing."

The three make their way into a store and go down the stairs in the back. They go straight to a stall where a young man is leaning back in a chair.

"Where is he?"

The boy looks up and falls back in the chair.

"Wha-you-he…I'll take you there."

"Thank you."

They follow the young man through the market and up another two flights of stairs to a door.

"He's ill but this is where he is."

Maka nods and knocks lightly on the door as the man leaves.

"C-" _Cough, Cough._ "Come in!"

Maka opens the door and walks into the room. A sickly man lies in the bed holding a blood smeared hankerchief.

"Bloody hell."

"I see you're as handsome as ever."

"Don't flatter me, Maka."

"Well, I see you've been better."

"The Grigori disappeared almost 13 years ago. I thought you'd forgotten all about me."

"The Grigori is back in the sky."

"So, have you come to tell me?"

"Right to the point, now, are we?"

"I'm old and I've been waiting for the answer to the question for longer than you've been alive."

Maka smiles before bowing to the man.

"Captain Maka Albarn of the Grigori and its Fleet."

"Sorry dear, but you're much too young."

"My father was the first Captain. He died 22 years ago and left the ship to me. She," Maka gestures to her daughter, "will be turning 13 in a week and will hopefully take over the Grigori one day."

"My god, you really are the Captain."

"Yes, Sir."

"And you've treated and old man like me with such heart."

"I have a way of running things."

"Your daughter doesn't look very well."

"She just found out as well."

"Ah, I see. Your mother is a fantastic person. I'm sure you know of the Grigori who is captained by a mysterious and elusive pirate who was named as the King of the Sky and Sea. Even the British Navy stays away from her."

"What the hell?! How come you didn't just come out and tell me about all this?! Why did you have to go make some big fairy tale out of it nad then take me to see him and just blow it all up in my face?!"

"Because your father's an asshole and wanted so have some fun."

"Daaaad!"

"Mom's lying! We wanted you to have a normal life and then you could choose when you turn 13 what you really want to do!"

"I want to be a pirate and now I've missed 13 years of training because you guys didn't let me choose sooner!"

"Looks like she has Maka's fire. She's going to be a fantastic Captain one day."

Maka turns to Soul and smiles.

"Let's make our welcome back something to talk about."

"Something like revealing a Captain?"

"Something like that."

AN: Thank you all for reading this. I had a lot of fun writing this and I just hope someone else likes it. I really like reviews so whether it's complimentary, critical, short or long it is super appreciated. Don't be afraid to message and suggest stories, I love suggestions and I have a whole whack of anime's, shows, and such on my profile that I love. If you suggest a story, I will read and review (writer's oath!).

LASTLY BUT MY FAVOURITE PART: This is actually a condensed version of a novel I'm writing soooo, hopefully if I ever get it done It'll b published...but only if I have the time to write it.


End file.
